


Widerness

by black_ouka



Series: Rusty Ark [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_ouka/pseuds/black_ouka
Summary: 原创文备份，未来微赛朋风格，主攻，邪恶混乱的设定爱好者自嗨文，应该没人看
Series: Rusty Ark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923214





	Widerness

1.  
四周被静谧的黑暗笼罩着，一切都模糊不清，没有光，也没有声音，只有时钟的嘀嗒声机械地重复着，像是某种单调的背景音。  
他不知道自己是什么时候醒的，只知道自己睁着眼，凝视着这片黑暗，身边传来人类身体的温度，是阳子，他意识到，她全身赤裸地躺在自己身边，曲线美妙的胴体即使在黑暗里也白得仿佛是在发光，虽然脸被凌乱的发丝所遮掩，但是他不会忘记她的长相。  
嘴唇有点薄，颧骨也有点高，有人说她长得刻薄，但那依旧是一张称得上美丽的面孔，她总是用有点重的妆来掩饰着黑眼圈和有些憔悴的脸色，但他觉得即使不化妆，她也依旧是世界上最美丽的人。  
“明明是个小鬼，却这么会甜言蜜语。”她曾经这么笑着说过，“将来会有多少人被你这张嘴骗到床上，我还真是有点期待啊。”  
不过，那个时候，他执拗地认为，自己除了她谁都不要，谁都不想要。  
那个时候……是什么时候呢？  
似乎是想起了什么，他突然感到了些许恐慌，所以伸出手去，想拨开那头长发，看看那张自己魂牵梦绕的脸。  
然后……她的头颅，就这样随着他的动作，从床上滚落了。  
千辰猛地睁开了眼睛。  
房间里还是很暗，不过窗外立体广告的光芒穿透了薄薄的窗帘将这个房间单调的灰色天花板染上各种颜色，将吊灯的影子拉长成不可辨认的形状，这是现实，他告诉自己，那只是个梦，然后才试着调整自己混乱的呼吸。  
不过即使心跳和呼吸都平复了下来，睡意也已经完全消失了，他坐在床沿，伸手拉开了几乎就在眼前的窗帘，这个房间如此狭小，除了一张床之外，只留下不足50公分的过道，一端通向卫生间和浴室，一端通向厨房和餐厅，大门也在那个房间里，没有什么多余的空间，床边的墙壁里隐藏着可以放置衣物的暗柜，但也没有多大，整个地方可能只有12平方米，不过这种房屋构造已经是下层居民区比较好的公共住宅，不仅有独立卫浴，而且还有窗户呢。  
虽然窗外的景色实在乏善可陈，被朦胧的白光笼罩着的灰色居住单元在视野里朝着上下左右所有的的方向无限延伸，被下方传上来的灯光映照得就像是彩色积木一样，有点不真实。千辰知道那边的单元无论外形和结构都和自己居住的这边长得一模一样，距离也很近，有50米吗？甚至可以看到对方窗台上吊着的内衣。  
现在天才刚亮起来，再过一会儿，贩卖早餐的移动悬浮车就会开始出现在这些狭窄的空间里，加上运货的车辆和其它一些，让这本来就不宽阔的空间变得熙熙攘攘。  
现在是清晨，是这个地方难得清静的时刻，千辰很少在这个时候醒来，不过他是那种一旦醒过来，就很难再入睡的类型，昨晚和他纠缠了一整夜的人似乎还睡得很沉，所以他站起来，慢慢推开窗户，将上半身探出一点，让冰凉的空气浸润自己的皮肤，然后从床头摸出烟盒，抽出了一支，这种用纤维混合药物和香料压制而成的白色棒状物只要将其中一段在烟盒特制的表面上擦过就会被引燃，它燃烧时会散发出能安定心神的烟雾，对居住于这座城市内的许多人来说，是活下去必备的嗜好物。  
当然千辰的烟瘾并不是很大，他只有在情绪不太好的时候才会抽烟。  
两条温暖的手臂从后方搂住了千辰的脖子，然后是吹拂在耳边的呼吸和声音，这并没有吓到他，因为刚才就听到了后方传来的细小声响。  
“怎么了？睡不着了吗？”青年头发凌乱，用还没睡醒一样的声音呢喃着，“那么再来一发怎么样，作为饯别礼。”  
“哎呀，明明几个小时前才被我操到说不行了，现在又开始发痒了吗。”将烟雾慢慢地吐到空中，千辰笑着说，“就这么欲求不满吗？”  
“毕竟你就要离开这里了嘛，要是真的成了上等人，你可能就再也不会回来了，回来了也看不上我这种廉价的婊子了吧。”青年的手指在千辰胯间垂落的东西上划过，撒娇一样地说，“来嘛。”  
“你就这么急吗？不过我烟还没抽完呢，这个可是很贵的……”说到这儿，千辰像是想到了什么好主意，坏笑着对青年说，“要不这样好了，你趴到窗台上去，自己把洞撑开，我就勉为其难再帮你磨一磨那个骚穴好了。”  
“下流。”虽然听起来略显愠怒，但青年其实面带笑意。  
“冤枉冤枉，喜欢玩这种把戏的不是你自己吗，听我这么说，你下面已经湿了吧。”转头稍微在青年嘴上亲了一下，千辰搂着他腰嬉皮笑脸地说，“难道不是吗。”  
青年“哼”了一声，随即便从床上爬了下来，一把将千辰推开，将上半身搁在窗台上，双手则将自己的臀肉往两边分开，昨天晚上才被狠狠干过的肉穴略带红肿地半敞着，可以看到内部鲜红的内壁，还残留在里面的白浊也因此滑落了出来，沿着青年的大腿滴落。  
“真是好景色。”千辰吹了下口哨，伸手拍了拍那两瓣雪白的臀肉，然后将一口烟雾吐向了那个看起来十分迫不及待的小洞。  
“不要磨磨蹭蹭的，快点把你的那话儿放进来啊……唔！”做到这个地步，即使是青年的脸颊也泛起了红晕，他没好气地催促了一句，但话还没说完，唇边就漏出了一声呻吟。  
“别这么急嘛。”千辰懒洋洋将三根手指捅进穴口之内，略有些粗暴地扩张了两下，昨天晚上他射在里面的精液汩汩地流了了出来，他用那些精液润滑着对方的入口和自己半勃的肉棒，“就算是你，想要一下子吞进这玩意也没那么容易把。”  
这可不是千辰夸张，他的性器即使只是半勃，也已经超过了30公分，而且还会继续胀大，变得比现在更为粗壮，因为他是个强化人，这种机体强化手术最常见的副作用之一，就是会连性器官也一起被“强化”，同时被强化的还有性欲，但据说只有男性强化人会有这个烦恼，女性的强化人虽然性欲也会有所增强，但并不会这么明显，据说这和机体强化用的基盘对雄性激素更为敏感的关系，虽然千辰是不懂这些理论上的问题啦，不过他在16岁那年接受了强化手术后，这话儿的尺寸就日渐见长，迎风竖旗的概率也变得频繁，当时让他十分烦恼。  
不过都过去8年了，他如今早已经习惯自己的身体，而且在下层这种地方，饥渴的肉穴一点都不难找。  
“啊啊……”当千辰将自己的肉壁插入那个早已迫不急的的肉穴时，青年的双手撑在了窗台上，上半身弓起，说出了淫靡的发言，“好满……好舒服……”  
仅仅只插入了一半，肉穴的褶皱就已经完全被撑平了，用作润滑的精液和透明的肠液混在一起被从狭小的缝隙里挤出来，发出滋滋的声音，然后千辰又缓慢地拔出了自己的肉棒，在对方扭动着屁股像要追上来般地后倾时，又猛地向前一顶，插到了比刚才还要深的地方。  
“咿呀！！”青年尖叫起来，当然不是痛苦的尖叫，如果这时对面公寓的人打开窗，一定可以看到他因为强烈的快感露出的恍惚表情把，千辰认识这家伙时间并不长，也就不到半年吧，他们在下街的酒吧里搭上，然后断断续续地保持关系到现在，所以千辰很清楚这是个多么淫乱的男人，可以肆无忌惮地横冲直撞。  
他快速地摆动着腰，抽插着巨大的肉棒，肉体碰撞的声音清脆响亮，肉穴被操得淫液四溅，耳边淫叫的声音连绵不绝，不过千辰本身的表情倒是没啥变化，甚至还在悠闲地抽着烟，只有偶尔撞到深处的时候才会稍稍闭起眼睛发出一声低吟，证明他并非毫无快感。  
好无聊啊。他的心里闪过这句话，他并不是讨厌性爱，只是被困在这个狭小的房间里，能进行的娱乐活动只有这些，他也不喜欢打游戏或者赌博，反倒是工作还让他更加兴奋一些吧，毕竟是真的在死亡边缘打滚。  
千辰是一个黑街出身的雇佣兵。  
所谓的黑街，当然是比下街更下层的地方，位于工厂区隔离层的正上方，庞大的都市基盘与垃圾处理设施那狭窄的夹缝间，有着从比例看来微不足道，实际上却颇为广大的空间，这里是都市管理的盲点，也是无身份者和游民们聚集在一起，做一些违法勾当的好地方。久而久之，这里就成了黑街。  
黑街的雇佣兵，当然不会是什么合法的雇佣兵，说得直白一点，就是一群拿钱办事的亡命之徒，做点拿人钱财与人消灾的买卖，活在杀人与被杀的夹缝里，随时随地都可能没命。  
不过对于这样无聊的生活来说，倒是不错的调剂呢。  
“啊啊！”青年再一次的浪叫把千辰的思绪拉了回来，这家伙似乎被操得射了出来，插在他身体的千辰的肉棒也射了，但是仅仅是一次的射精可没法满足强化人那异常的性欲，所以他一点都没停下来的意思，不过青年的腿已经站不住了，于是千辰干脆将他的腿搭在了窗台上。  
“喂……别这样……掉下去怎么办……”就算是已经被操得有些神志不清的青年，此刻也被千辰的行为吓到清醒了过来，这种窗台下面可没有任何防掉落设施，而距离最近的一个突出平台，目测有超过三十米的距离把。  
“我不会让你掉下去的。”千辰信心满满地说着，已经再次开始抽查自己的性器。  
“就算你这么说……唔……！！”这种只有大腿后部和屁股留在室内的姿势让那个大肉棒插得比平时更深，加上恐惧掉落的紧张感，青年忍不住绷紧了身体，结果感觉比刚才更加明显，爽得他差点又立刻高潮。  
“吸得真紧啊，哎呀……好像吵醒人家了。”千辰笑着这么说，因为对面的窗户被打开了，一个看起来像是工人的中年人一脸怒色探出头来，但是看到这边的景象似乎又有些呆愣，“你好像夹得更紧了啊，被别人看到这么兴奋吗？”  
“……你……你……”青年似乎还想说什么，但是被操得连一句完整的话都说不出来，他不知道对面那个大叔视力如何，不过从对方的表情看起来应该挺不错的吧，应该可以看到自己一副欲仙欲死的表情把，或许还能看到自己的肚子被那个大玩意顶到鼓起的样子吧，他看起来已经不生气了，而是把手伸进了自己的裤裆……  
哎呀呀，真是可怜，等这个过分的家伙走了，去安慰他一下好了。  
青年这么想着，迎来了第二次绝顶，这次的快感让他的脑袋一片空白，意识也随之溃散，只能感觉到像是灌肠般被注入体内的大量精液。  
这才是强化人真正的高潮。

\----------------------

再一次独自在房间里醒来的时候，时钟指着下午2点，千辰揉了揉太阳穴，看了看枕头边留下的写着“我先走了，祝你一路顺风❤”的小卡片，露出了一丝笑容。  
他还是挺喜欢这个床伴的，虽然双方连名字都经常记不清，但没有利益关系的话，下层的人与人之间的关系很单纯的，处得来就处，处不来就散，他们很少谈感情，并不是因为没有感情，而是因为在这里生存，感情是最无关紧要的东西。  
但，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，不会因为这些客观的现实而改变。如果自己会更长久地呆在这里，或许会更认真地了解他把，但是很遗憾的是，在认识对方的时候，千辰已经知道自己会在不久以后离开这里了。  
把卡片放回床头，千辰伸了个懒腰，走进了房间后面的浴室，这种公共住宅自然不可能配备豪华的水浴浴室，而是超声波清洁室，只是个狭小的仅能供一个人站立空间，然后把开关调到全身清洁，很快就感觉到了轻微的耳鸣感，这是分解污垢的声波在起作用，这种方式只要十分钟能解决皮肤上的污渍，只是好像对气味没有太大的办法，不过千辰昨天才去过澡堂，所以今天只需要这个就足够了。  
等到皮肤恢复了清爽，他走出清洁室，就听到自己的个人终端在床上哔哔作响，这是通信信号。  
“接通。”千辰说道。  
随着短暂的“滴”一声，罗琳娜熟悉的声音在耳边响起了。  
“阿辰，你起床了吧。”  
“嗯，刚洗完澡。”  
“我还以为你要赖一会呢，毕竟一大清早就在忙不是吗。”即使看不到脸，千辰也能想到自己这位搭档兼好友那种皮笑肉不笑的表情。  
“已经是‘饯别礼’嘛，总不好拒绝。”当然，千辰是不会反省的。  
“阿龙房间昨天也吵得要命，罗伊和勇介一晚上没回来……你们这些男人啊……”罗琳娜叹了口气。  
“这也是没办法的嘛，强化人不就是这样。”千辰说得理直气壮。  
他所在的这个雇佣兵队伍，成员基本都是不同程度的强化人，罗琳娜也是，不过之前也说了，女性强化人在性方面的副作用非常小。  
“算啦，你们怎么乱搞都随便，别耽误了正事就行。”罗琳娜可能是觉得扯这个问题毫无意义，于是转换了话题，“东西整理好了吗，别忘了3点半集合啊。”  
“本来就没多少东西，早整理好了。”千辰说着，下意识地看了一眼放在墙角的旅行包，然后笑着说，“别太紧张了，罗琳娜，不会有什么问题的。”  
“你说得倒轻巧……”终端那头的罗琳娜嘀咕着，“那我去看看其他人的状况了，你自己看好时间。”  
然后，她切掉了通信。  
“这丫头还真是在紧张啊……”千辰在床沿坐下，看着自己终端上显示的通话结束字样，自言自语了一句，他从15岁加入现在的队伍到现在23岁，这整整8年间，都和罗琳娜是能交托背脊的关系，记忆中很少看到她如此的不安。  
毕竟是改变命运的时刻……吧……  
千辰再一次倒在了床上，他看着灰白色的天花板，感受着身下不算十分柔软的床垫，重重地叹了口气。  
他们等会就要去见这2年来雇佣了他们，给他们提供武器和物质的“大老板”，如果顺利，就会正式被作为“私人武装”而雇佣，这意味着很多事情，比如他们终于不是专门干脏活的老鼠了，他们会得到相当于市民的身份，可以拿到固定的工资，死了也能拿到抚恤金。  
这些对于中上层市民来说理所当然的东西，对于他们这些下层的人来说是足以拼上性命追求的事物。  
但是，千辰发现自己缺乏实感，明明他也是为了这一点而特地去做了强化手术，成为雇佣兵的呢。  
“……阳子……”他呢喃着，用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。

2.  
据说，人类曾经生活在这个星球的表面，那时候天空是蓝色的，阳光会平等地照耀大地，即使什么都不做也会有花朵开放，困住人们双脚的只有人类自身，世界宽广又开放。  
但是大冰川时代到来了，大地被冰封，而且几乎接连不断地刮着大风，偶尔会变成暴风雪，人类无法在大地上生存了，于是在地面挖了巨大的坑，建造起了结构体都市。据说也有前往宇宙，或者往其他行星殖民的计划，但是那样做无法容纳数量庞大的地面人口，于是最后大部分人还是不得不居住在这些被称为地窖的城市中。  
虽然听起来很是唏嘘，但是对于出生在这里，生长在这里的人们来说，世界本来就是这个样子的。  
毕竟，大冰川时代已经到来了超过一千年，而且恐怕还会持续数千年甚至上万年吧，所以无论是千辰，还是其他人，都只能继续在这巨大又狭窄的地下都市内生存。  
虽然没有去过其他的结构体都市，但是如果历史课本上说的是事实，那么所有的结构体都市应该都是同样的结构，全部都是直径超过30公里，深度超过5公里的，被透明“穹顶”覆盖的地下空洞，这里并非人工挖掘而出，而是利用名为“构造基盘”的自动机械装置自己构建而成，这是人类在大冰川时代前已经非常成熟的技术，能够自行挖掘地面，并将泥土分解成建筑材料自行构建城市。  
利用这个技术，人类建造了超过200个结构体都市，每一个都有一座主能源塔和12座次级能源塔，它们负责将位于地底深处的“以太反应炉”产生的能源输送到城市里，以此维持都市的命脉“生命树系统”持续运作，这个包裹着结构体都市，负责氧气输送、空气流通、垃圾处理和常规维护的基本保障系统如果停止运作，结构体都市必将迎来灭亡。  
而依托着这些能源塔，设置了许许多多工程用的构造基盘，建造出巨大的平台，层叠的高楼、桥梁，将高度超过2公里的空间分割成能容纳超过1500万人的“都市区”，然后则是被厚达500米的隔离层隔开的“工厂区”。  
不过，在千年的岁月里，事情早已不是最初建造这些城市的人设想的那样，居住于穹顶之下，能享受到阳光的上层市民，过着忙忙碌碌的生活的中层市民，在工厂区和农业区拿着微薄收入的下层市民，以及不被承认为市民的和根本不存在的人——不仅仅是城市，连人都被分割了。  
像千辰这样的下层雇佣兵，根本无法想象位于上层人们过的是怎样的生活，这不仅仅是有钱没钱的问题，而是如果要去更上面的地方，必须通过公共交通平台，而如果他将手按到身份检测仪器上，一定会亮起刺眼的黄色灯，显示“非市民”吧。  
不过，好歹不是红色灯光显示的“无数据”就是了。  
结构体都市就是这样粗暴地将人分成三六九等，毫无平等可言的地方，但还是那句话，对于在这些城市里长大的人来说，这样的世界是理所当然的。  
如果不想接受命运，就只能用尽办法向上爬，所以千辰才接受了风险极高的非法强化手术，然后成为一名黑街雇佣兵，一直在死亡线上徘徊至今，终于得到了离开的机会。  
拿着简单的行李，千辰离开了住了3年多的狭小的居住单元，像这3年里许多天一样走上了两层的阶梯，来到了那个被改造成训练室的酒吧。  
距今大概4年前，千辰所在的佣兵部队得到了一位“大老板”的资助，具体的事情一直是作为队长的白恒在谈，所以千辰知道的不是特别清楚。但大致上说起来，就是那些上层的有钱人，需要一些做脏活的人。  
工厂区和都市区被厚达400米的隔离层隔开，只有几个特定的通行管道可以使用——表面上是这样，但是实际上隔离层具有许多细小的缝隙，只有黑街的人才知道，黑街的雇佣兵可以利用这些通道前往工厂区，对“大老板”敌人的工厂进行干扰或者破坏，又或者进行暗杀和袭击等，反正尽是些这样的工作。  
虽然看起来和他们本来的工作也没什么区别，但是大老板不仅提供资金的资助，还提供了更好的强化手术医疗舱，以及最重要的——Arms。  
Arms是一种特殊的兵器，正确的叫法是“念导型单人作战武装”，其中高科技的部分千辰不是很清楚，只知道因为需要在体内移植基盘，搜易大致上只有强化人才能使用，而且可以拥有原本数倍甚至十数倍的战斗力。  
正如之前所说，结构体都市是很脆弱的，生命树系统一旦受到损伤，整个都市都会毁灭，地表完全无法居住，其它的都市也人满为患，因此会造成都市破坏的武器是行不通的，才会发明出Arms这种小规模杀伤力极大，但对城市本身几乎不会造成影响的武器。  
当然价格非常昂贵。  
昂贵到什么地步呢，一个底层市民如果去签订人身自由贩卖合同，把自己变成奴隶，签上十年，就算是最漂亮健康的那种，那得到的钱大概只有最便宜的量产型Arms的三分之一。  
所以，原本极度厌恶上等人的队长白恒也终于为之折服，老老实实地成了人家养的狗。  
而在最初的几次测试之后，对方安排了这里的公共住宅给他们居住，还给了一笔钱，白恒就买下了这间酒吧进行改造，这里依旧保留着吧台和原本的结构，只是在房间两边安置了一些健身器械，并且将正中清空用于进行简单的对战训练。  
而在每次行动前，他们也会利用这里作为会议室，因为上下左右的单元住的都是队伍的同伴，不用特别担心会被人意外听去。  
现在只有3点，还不到预定的集合时间，因此训练室里只有五六个人，千辰扫视了一眼，然后冲着坐在吧台前的高大男子打了招呼。  
“哟，好早啊，白恒。”  
男子扭过头来看他，他有着一张略显平庸，削瘦阴郁的面孔，虽然没有什么表情，但是眼神却锐利得令人忍不住想移开目光，他就是这个雇佣兵部队的首领白恒。8年前招募了他们所有人，4年前拉到了“大老板”的资助，为他们所有人赢得了现在的机会的男人。  
“很高兴你还记得今天是什么日子。”白恒冷冷地瞥了千辰一眼，“我还以为你准备和那个婊子鬼混一天呢。”  
“他叫安迪，大概是吧。”千辰不以为意地在距离白恒两个位置的地方坐下，露出了一个灿烂的微笑，“好歹也陪了我好几个月，说想要个饯别礼，我怎么能拒绝呢，是吧。”  
“勇介好像午饭时候也没回来，你确认过他的情况吗？”白恒冷哼了一声道。  
“罗琳娜确认过了，他现在应该回来了。”千辰满不在乎地回答。  
白恒瞪了他一眼：“你看起来一点都不把这次的会见放在心上啊。”  
“怎么会呢，我超在意的。”千辰用毫无说服力的表情说道。  
“我知道你是交过出生税的。”白恒盯着他的眼睛，“和这里大部分其他人不一样，你只要再交一笔成人税，用不着这个机会也可以成为市民，我理解你不在乎，但要是搞砸了，可是会遭人恨的。”  
既然被这样说了，千辰也就盯了回去，他微笑着说：“你想多了，白恒老大，我真的已经很用心了，但我的性格本来就吊儿郎当，你突然要我变得正儿八经严肃自律也做不到不是吗？就算是大老板，要是他说现在开始要你变得活泼开朗招人喜欢，你做得到吗？”  
背后不知道有谁失声笑了出来，不过白恒和千辰转头去看的时候，所有人都表现得很正常，一时之间气氛变得十分微妙。  
“好啦好啦。”这个时候出来打圆场的，是正在吧台里整理东西的阿言，他是白恒的情人，也是这个队伍最早的元老之一，和性格乖僻难以相处的白恒不同，是个温和亲切的人，“小辰你少说两句，阿白也不要和小辰怄气，明明要大这么多岁，成熟点啦。”  
白恒冷哼了一声，不再说话。  
千辰则耸了耸肩，决定去一旁的休息区等自己小队的人过来。  
这支雇佣兵队伍一共是18人，分为两个小队，首领白恒带领着一队，而二队的队长就是千辰。  
白恒在8年前刚集结起队伍时，是十个人，两两组成搭档行动，虽然因为是相熟的强化店老板推荐而接受了千辰，但白恒似乎觉得当时的千辰太年轻而有些看轻，于是把他和同样有些被看轻的罗琳娜给安排在了一起，千辰知道当时他们被嘲笑是女人和小孩的组合，但谁也想不到无论是这个女人和还是那个小孩都会成为能与白恒平起平坐的角色。  
二队最开始被塞了新人和实力较弱的人员，因此一直被一队看不起，但是他们也和千辰与罗琳娜一起成长，现在的实力和一队不相上下的，结果导致两个小队之间的气氛变得很微妙，不过千辰和白恒之间的气氛微妙则是另一回事。  
训练室的门被推开了，走进来的是高大的罗琳娜，以及身高只到她胸口的娇小少女，这个和“下层雇佣兵部队”一点不般配的少女是小满，也就是导致千辰和白恒关系紧张的“元凶”。  
“辰哥。”一进门，小满就抱着对她的体型而言显得有些大的终端跑了过来，和千辰使用的个人便携终端不同，她用的是带操作系统的终端机，这是她重要的工作伙伴。  
“小满，马上要离开这里了，害怕吗。”千辰温柔地对她说。  
“只要和大家在一起就不怕。”少女怯生生地说道，但是语气里带着一股坚定。  
“好孩子。”千辰伸手想像过去那样摸摸少女的头，结果却被躲开了。  
“罗……罗琳娜姐姐说……”面对千辰僵在半空的手，少女抱着终端用非常抱歉的语气说，“我已经太大了，不应该再随便让辰哥摸头了，这样会让辰哥看起来像个变态……”  
千辰一脸“你到底对她说了些什么啊”的表情瞪向罗琳娜，后者则是毫不介意地回瞪了他。  
“难道不是吗？”她挑了挑眉，“当年只有12岁也就罢了，现在马上就要满16岁了，马上就是个大姑娘了，被你成天摸头算什么。”  
小满是将3年多前被千辰收留的女孩，她是某个无良的生物制药公司为了进行人体实验改造的具有异常抗药性的孩子，当时那家制药公司面临安全局的清查，其老板就委托白恒的不对把这个研究所乃至里面的研究员和实验体统统“清理”掉，里面也就包含了小满。  
但是当时千辰也不知道中了什么邪，怎么也不肯杀死小满，甚至不惜和白恒翻脸。如果只是这样或许还好，但是当时千辰所带领的“二队”，全部的人都站到了千辰身边，他们根本不在乎什么任务，也不在乎白恒的看法，只是在乎千辰的立场而已。也就是说，白恒队伍里不知何时开始起码有一半的人，比起他这个首领来说更听千辰的话了。  
而且白恒还无可奈何，因为他当时已经开始和现在雇佣了他们的那位“大老板”协商资助的事情，那位大老板慷慨地愿意给他们提供Arms，这种特殊的单人作战武装最便宜的价格都超过一百万，可不是每个“金主”都肯出这种筹码的，而对方的要求光靠白恒这一半人可是达不成的，此时如果和千辰闹翻，队伍必然彻底崩盘，先不说他还找不找得到同样水准的一批队员，就算找得到，恐怕也会永远失去面前的机会。  
所以白恒妥协了，他同意千辰放过那个女孩，但必须放在监视得到的地方，这件事最终也算不了了之，但是裂痕一旦产生，就很难恢复原样，现在白恒也很少给千辰好脸色，明里暗里冷嘲热讽，工作上也经常给他下绊子，让千辰感觉既苦恼又无奈。  
不过，他并不后悔救下了小满。  
当然当时他一点都没想到小满拥有和她年龄不符的终端操作技能，她掌握着专业级别的骇客技能和数据解读能力，还会使用公共安全网，是个白捡的宝藏。  
她在跟着千辰他们一年以后就开始辅助二队的工作，渐渐的已经变成了队伍不可缺的一员，虽然不是正式成员，但这次也被允许跟着大家一起离开。  
在罗琳娜和小满之后，二队的其他人也陆陆续续到了，最后一个到的就是勇介，因为迟到了超过30分，被罗琳娜掐着脖子教训了半天，到最后都快没气了才被千辰劝解下来。  
在所有人到齐后，白恒把他们叫到一起，稍许交代了一下等会需要注意的事项，并再三确认所有的男性成员都穿上了拘束型内裤，这是专门为了强化人设计的内裤，能防止他们在不能兴奋的场合兴奋起来而丢人，千辰穿上之前还以为会勒得慌，结果居然还好，好像是记忆型的内裤，只有真的竖旗了才会比较不舒服。  
四点整，来接他们的人到了，是个不起眼的中年男子，他带着他们坐上了一辆中型的悬浮艇。  
“请大家扣好安全带。”男子嘱咐道，“悬浮艇会以螺旋路线上升，到达目的地需要30分钟左右，中途可能会有颠簸，请不要随便站起来。”  
“这座位好小啊。”罗琳娜抱怨，“这个安全带勒得我喘不过气来。”  
“忍一忍吧，也就30分钟。”千辰安抚她的时候，悬浮艇已经离开了停泊栈台，窗外的景色随之移动，可以慢慢地看到四周的居住单元从密集而单调的形态，逐渐变得不一样起来，楼房和楼房间出现了用作休憩区域的平台，上面建造着小小的绿化带，还有像是学校和商场之类的建筑物，以及小型的商区。  
巨大到令人感觉自己渺小的能源塔出现在了视野里，千辰知道这还不是中心能源塔，而只是次级能源塔之一，一般上升用的公共道路都是沿着能源塔建造，通过悬浮车的窗户可以看到缠绕着能源塔的螺旋形平台，每隔一段距离就会出现一个特别大的平台，那代表着“层阶”的区分，这些大平台都在同一个高度，他们与其他大楼的平台互相连接，构成了结构体都市极为复杂的都市区。  
而随着悬浮艇的持续上升，平台变得越来越宽阔干净，大楼变得越来越明亮整洁，突然之间，一道绯红色的明亮光彩出现在了视野之内，它从上方一直照射下来，在旁边的大楼上画出了异常鲜艳的色彩。  
这是“夕阳”，看起来千辰他们的运气不错，今天地表没有暴风雪，所以阳光穿透了结构体都市具有特殊聚光效果的穹顶，出现在了都市内部，其实大家都多少在虚拟影像里见过这个，但所有人都是第一次亲眼目睹真正的阳光，这光芒犹如火焰般绚烂，让人炫目。  
悬浮艇内响起了小小的喧哗，但千辰并没有注意他们在说什么。

3.  
千辰并不是一开始就生活在黑街的。  
他出生在中层靠近下层，距离俗称“黄昏街”的街区可能还一段距离的地方，虽然那里的居住单元已经很狭小，但还有着完善的社区配套设施，也有管理人员负责检查和维护，不会像黄昏街那样混乱无序。  
他的双亲是两名男性，千辰管他们叫爸爸和老爸，这在结构体都市司空见惯，毕竟大家都用人工子宫生孩子，那么两个男人两个女人又有什么区别？他们好像是同一所工厂的技工，具体做什么千辰没问过，估计也永远不可能知道了，总之并不是什么高收入群体。  
在结构体都市，使用人工子宫、孩子出生登记、满16岁都得交一笔钱，俗称登录税、出生税和成人税，只有交了登录税后出生的孩子才会被承认为人，只有交了出生税才能享受基础医疗保障和公共教育资源，只有交了成人税才能得到正式的市民身份，可以说是非常重要。虽然他的父亲们为了给他交出生税花光了所有的积蓄，但如果只是一个孩子的话，无论如何都是够的，也不需要省吃俭用。  
原本他应该就会这样平静无波地长大，过着不算富裕但也不会太过拮据的生活，完成基础和中等教育，要是成绩好可能还会接受一点高等教育，也或者会和爸爸们一样，接受技术培训然后成为一名工人或者其他的什么，做一个平凡的小市民  
但是，在千辰7岁的时候，他的命运第一次被改变了。  
在一次偶然的机会里，他的老爸和工厂的老板，一个“上等人”起了点小冲突，明明只是身体碰撞级别的小事，结果被对方的保镖打伤，虽然对方施舍般地赔了点钱，但老爸还是被开除了，加上受伤造成的心理创伤，他病了。  
是心理上的病，他经常都在发呆，然后有些精神恍惚，不断强调不是自己的错，然后还酗酒，殴打自己的伴侣和小孩，虽然爸爸一直对千辰说他会好起来的，但实际上并没有，就这样过了一年多以后，老爸因为酗酒和人打架，结果头部受了伤。  
结构体都市的医疗水平很高，一般的损伤都不是什么大问题，但是老爸伤到了神经系统，这个要治疗需要花很多钱，爸爸因此拼命工作，四处借钱，但是他的努力并没有得到回报，因为老爸自杀了。  
究竟是因为太痛苦，还是不想再拖累家人，因为没有留下遗嘱，所以千辰不得而知。  
他只知道那之后爸爸也变得非常阴郁，他们卖掉了原本的房子，搬到了更接近底层的地方，为了还债拼命工作，甚至还出卖自己的身体。  
结果，在某天千辰回到家的时候，发现爸爸死了，大概是用药过度死的，自从搬到这里以后，也许是为了麻痹自己的感情，爸爸就开始用一些不知道是什么的药物，而且剂量越来越大，死亡应该只是时间问题。  
于是，在11岁那年，千辰成了孤儿，而一个孤身一人，在黑街徘徊的小男孩，基本上就是案板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。  
“这可是好东西。”当那个男人把一个小小的圆柱形玻璃瓶塞到千辰手里，怂恿他给自己注射的时候说，“这次就免费给你试试，保证你用过一次就忘不了。”  
那家伙的表情猥琐，眼神里充满着兽欲，还不满12岁的千辰大概知道他想干什么，但他当时并不在乎，他被爸爸们抛弃了——起码当时千辰是这么觉得的，所以他无论做什么都无所谓了，已经不会有人为他感到悲伤，也不会有人感到困扰。  
自己干脆也和爸爸一样，在哪天死于药物过量好了，抱着这样自暴自弃的念头，想要接受那个男人邀请的千辰，却被人一把拉住拽开了。  
“你知道这里是哪儿吗？”有着一头漂亮的长卷发，身材性感的女性挑着眉问那个男人，“在我的店后面用那种低劣的药骗这种毛都没长齐的小鬼，你是在看不起我吗？”  
“阳……阳子小姐……”那个男人脸色煞白地缩起了脖子，“对……对不起……我只是……”  
“滚。”女人摆明了完全不想理会男人的辩解，只是冷冷地命令道。  
而只剩下她和千辰两个人后，盯着千辰看了几秒钟后，名为阳子的女人冷笑了一声说：“想要变成垃圾是你的自由，但是麻烦你下次找一个我看不到的地方放弃人生。”  
说完，她没再看一脸呆滞的男孩一眼，转身走进了小巷的边门。  
那就是千辰和阳子的第一次相遇。  
后来……后来傻乎乎的少年开始频繁在这间酒吧四周徘徊，在一次饿得差点倒下的时候，阳子终于再次和他说了话，并把他带进还没有开业的店里，给了他一个简单的烤面包夹煎蛋做成的三明治。  
看着他狼吞虎咽的阳子，阳子笑出了声，她笑起来是那么灿烂而可爱，让千辰看入了迷。  
那时候他还是个孩子，根本不知道自己心里的悸动是什么，他只知道因为阳子会生气，所以他不再四处游荡，而是开始去垃圾场干活，帮一个古怪的老头把还没坏透的机器从垃圾堆里挑拣出来，勉强可以赚到一天的饭钱。  
他会趁阳子开店前或者关店后的时机过去，帮她打扫店内，他不是想要赚钱，他只是想见阳子。所有人似乎都看得出他的心思，他们经常开他玩笑，而阳子则无奈地对着他苦笑，却没有把他赶出去。  
那是一段非常短暂的时光，可能还不到一年，却是千辰至今为止的人生里最快乐的时光。

\---------------

“阿辰。”罗琳娜的声音将他从走神的状态里拉了回来，千辰转过头，就看到自己的好友一脸担心地看着他说，“你没事吧，从刚才起好像就有点魂不守舍。”  
“没事。”千辰对她微笑，“只是想到了点往事。”  
即便是对罗琳娜，千辰也从未提过阳子的事情，但是他们之所以能成为好友，就是因为罗琳娜虽然偶尔八卦，却从来不会在关键的问题上多问什么，这让千辰很是感叹，即使再怎么五大三粗，女性终归是女性。  
他们乘坐的悬浮艇已经停在了一座干净整洁到都令人有些不安的栈桥上，这里空无一人，也没有其他的悬浮艇或者悬浮车，白恒让他们把行李留在飞艇里，带他们走进了这座仿佛是被玻璃和钢铁编织而成的大楼内。  
这就是他们“大老板”所拥有的公司楼区。  
结构体都市的居民大体上分为市民、非市民和无身份者三种，其中的市民又分成ABC三个级别，而能雇佣私人武装的只有A级市民，也就是下层居民一般叫做“上等人”的那些家伙，他们是掌握着结构体都市大部分金钱与权力的团体，虽然只占结构体都市人口的百分之一，却掌握了百分之九十的财富。  
千辰其实很讨厌上等人，虽然所有的下层居民都不喜欢这些特权阶级，不过千辰的厌恶多少有些私人因素，不止是因为他的家庭是由于上等人崩溃的，而且……还因为阳子。  
即便如此，无论是白恒当年提起被金主资助的事情，亦或是这次的雇佣决定，他一句话都没有提出过异议。因为他的好恶无关紧要，如果无法从下层爬上来，那么所有的自尊和坚持都是笑话，千辰比任何人都更清楚这一点。  
白恒走在队伍的最前面，他以前应该来过这里，在今天之前，他是他们中唯一见过“大老板”的人，这也是很正常的事情，考虑到至今为止为这个人做的工作大多可是见不得光的事情，他们这些小卒一无所知才是最好的，这样无论是被敌人还是被安全局抓住，都不会牵连到幕后的老板身上。  
而同样的，千辰他们站在这里就意味着，他们不再是随时可以牺牲掉的棋子了。  
在跟着白恒穿过了很长的走廊，又坐了很久的电梯后，他们终于来到了大老板的办公室。  
这个地方大得惊人，比他们的训练室还要大好几倍，并且要高得多，在走进去的瞬间，千辰甚至没能第一时间看到这里的主人，只能看到四周的玻璃窗，以及从窗外扫过的阳光，比起从悬浮艇上看到的，这里的阳光面积更大，因为这里的位置更高，也就意味着阻挡物更少。不过颜色似乎反而比刚才要暗淡一些了，相比是因为已经接近5点，太阳逐渐落下了吧。  
这个办公室里没有多少家具，感觉非常空旷，千辰也不敢随便东张西望，所以只能注意到进门后立刻可以看到的那张看起来很沉重的办公桌后坐着的男人，直觉告诉他，那就是他们的大老板——唐正铭。  
说实话，和千辰想象的不一样，唐正铭并不是个第一眼就能让人印象深刻的人，他并不魁梧，只能算中等身材，看起来也就40多岁，头发依旧是全黑的，除了稍许鱼尾纹也没有别的皱纹，相貌称得上是英俊，而且说话的方式十分彬彬有礼，即使是对他们这些他饲养的狗也没有表现出明显的蔑视。  
但是，这个人的眼睛，是千辰见过的最冷酷的眼睛。  
在这之前，他以为冷酷的极限就是许多年前，在黑街做小混混时候见到的那些“大人物”——大帮派的领导者，那些人的眼睛都像毒蛇，尖锐而冰冷，像是随时在考虑怎么结束你的性命。  
唐正铭的目光和他们有着根本性的不同，这个人的眼睛里没有杀意，也没有警惕和审视，他只是看着他们，不带任何感情，就好像在他面前的千辰以及其他人，只不过是一件等待他使用的物品，他们所有人的意志都没有意义，就像你不会在意你的鞋子在想什么。  
这个人甚至和千辰曾经见过的上等人都截然不同，但是他突然意识到，这就是支配着这座城市的人应该有的眼神，不仅仅是唐正铭，那些位于顶点的上等人就应该是这样的，所以他们才会是支配者。  
说来惭愧，千辰那时候根本不敢盯着他看太久，又不能左右张望，所以只好打量起了视线正前方，也就是唐正铭身边的另外两个人。  
其中站在唐正铭身边的是个漂亮得几乎有些不真实感的美青年，看起来二十七八岁，不过上等人老得慢，或许超过了30也说不准。不仅身材高挑，气质优雅，还带着股上层精英特有的纤细与自傲，他似乎是唐正铭的秘书或者助理之类的人员，整个会见的过程中他一直都盯着手里的信息板，应该是在视情况将合适的资料发送给唐正铭或者白恒他们。有几个管不住自己老二的队员从第一眼看到他后就一直眼睛发直，尤其是勇介的口水都快要流下来了，直到对方用非常漂亮但极度冰冷的眼睛把他们都扫了一遍，才蔫蔫地挪开了眼。  
千辰现在无比感谢拘束式内裤，要不是那玩意，现在恐怕场面会极其难看。不过他倒没有对那个人发情，倒不是说没兴趣，而是他的注意力完全被另一个人吸引走了。  
那是个和现在的环境格格不入的男人，他个子不高，肤色有点黑，穿着一件花里胡哨的休闲衬衫，卷起裤腿的破洞牛仔裤，脚上登着一双很旧的运动鞋，怎么看起来都不像是该出现在这个场合的人，他一直靠在唐正铭背后的窗户玻璃上，整个过程中除了刚开始扫视了千辰他们一遍后，就像是失去了兴趣，开始面无表情地看着窗外发呆。  
而最后的夕阳正好照在他身上，在他的身体边缘勾勒出一道金色的轮廓，他有着端正而且轮廓分明的面容，虽然也称得上长得不错，但是因为这房间里有个那样的美男子，他显得一点都不起眼，而且也没有上等人的气息。  
好像也有其他人向他投去了好奇的视线，但都没有停留太久，也许是千辰盯了他太长时间，男人有所察觉了，他缓慢地转过脸来，直到与千辰的目光接触。  
接着，那个男人对千辰露出了微笑。  
说不上是挑逗、挑衅、抑或只是单纯打了个招呼的微笑，有些慵懒，有些随意，细长的眼睛因为笑容而稍稍眯起，薄薄的唇角微微上翘，他就维持着这样的表情，将两根手指抵在了嘴唇上，给了千辰一个小小的飞吻。  
这家伙是怎么回事？千辰感到了一阵无言以对的茫然，以及几乎不受控制的，从下半身开始燃烧的火苗。  
结果在接下来的时间里，他不得不压抑去把那张充满挑衅意味的脸操到失神的无谓冲动，白恒和唐正铭说了些什么基本完全没听进去，只在最后记住了那个男人相关的部分。  
他是楚飞羽，唐正铭的保镖。

4.  
“妈的，这工作可真够无聊的。”阿龙回到休息室的时候，大声抱怨着往沙发上一倒，立刻从上衣口袋里掏出了烟盒。  
“小满还在呢，别抽那种东西。”罗琳娜不满地皱起了眉。  
“没……没关系，我到外面去好了，那边有个露台……有椅子和桌子。”小小的少女抱起了自己的便携式终端，在罗琳娜阻止她之前就一路小跑地离开了休息室，她好像觉得自己光是呆在这里就给大家添了那么多麻烦，不能再给任何人增添烦恼。  
罗琳娜恶狠狠地瞪了阿龙一眼，后者则厚脸皮地嘻嘻笑着，咕哝着“小满真是个好孩子”之类，点燃了手里的烟。  
他抽的可不是千辰那种只是用来提神的清淡货色，而是混进了可疑的成分，燃烧起来带着股刺鼻气味的非法产品，这里面有一些毒素，但是对强化人的身体而言几乎构不成伤害，但是小满不是强化人，所以在她面前是不能抽的。  
“阿辰，以后我们一辈子都得干这种无聊的活计吗？”阿龙一边喷云吐雾，一边发牢骚似地问。  
阿龙是这个队伍元老级的成员之一，也是千辰队里年纪最大的成员，当初白恒分队的时候，他也不知道是看不惯这种差别待遇，还是担心千辰和罗琳娜都太年轻，主动要求加入了二队，所以他不会叫千辰队长，而是直呼其名。  
正在整装准备开始下一轮巡逻的千辰没有停下动作，漫不经心地回答：“不会，据说这是一个测试。”  
“测试？测试什么？”  
“唔……”千辰歪着脑袋思考了片刻，大概是在回忆之前被告知的内容吧，然后回答道，“就是，如果真的转正，到了上面，大部分时候的工作也就是护卫啊，警备啊，之类的，当然环境和待遇都会比现在强，但大部分时候肯定也很无聊。所以为了测试我们这些野狗能不能被拴上项圈，先送到这里测试测试喽。”  
阿龙似乎骂了几句脏话，但是千辰没放在心上，叫上同样已经整备完毕的罗伊一起离开了休息室。  
他们现在正在工厂区，这是被巨大的隔离层与都市区隔开的，结构体都市正下方的构造体，与留出了足够的空间，让人感觉还比较宽敞的都市区想必，这里基本上就是无数巨大苍白立方体的聚合体，只有那一根根从最底层的以太反应炉一直穿透到上层的能源塔证明这个充满非现实感的地方是这个城市的一部分。  
这些立方体之间被狭小的过道连接，据说更下层是自动工厂，全部都是由自动人偶在工作，生产不需要任何技术含量的半成品，比如纸浆、合成、包装的原料等等，各个产业的产业主只要将原料送进去，它们会被按照需求生产出来，然后输送进上面的加工工厂。  
加工工厂都隶属于这个城市的各大企业，他们利用更加精巧的自动人偶进行进一步加工后，才会送到最上方的独立工厂，进行组装和最后加工和包装，这里也是人类工人最多的地方，占据了大约一半。  
据说在结构体都市设计的时候，工厂区就是现在的结构了，几乎没有变化，庞大的维护系统会自动修复受损的建筑，但是在千年的时光中，结构体都市也不都是平静的，发生过暴动和各种各样的事情，因此据说有一部分工厂区已经坍塌，变为废墟，沦为了无身份者的聚集地。  
无身份者是没有经过任何登记就出生在这个城市里的人，他们因为各种各样的理由逃进了那些没有桥梁与还在使用的工厂区连接的废墟，然后在那里生活了下来，具体的数量不明，但据说有十几万人，他们在那边建立集落，有着自己一套规则和生活方法。  
他们并非与世隔绝，经常会有无身份者通过隔离层的孔隙进入黑街，购买东西，交换物品，或者干脆留在那儿，白恒和阿言就是无身份者出身，阿龙也是。说起来还挺奇怪的，明明有那么多人在那儿，可是对这个城市而言，他们就是不存在的。  
千辰所在的这间距离无身份者聚集区很远，是一间专门生产、组装Doll的工厂。  
Doll是一种人形机器人，用途很广泛，从家务、教育、护理、保育到性服务等等，结构体都市太过狭窄，人与人之间反而想要保持距离，Doll就是为此诞生的，它们不配置AI，所以只是单纯的“工具”，不需要社交，不需要付出感情交流，不用的时候可以放进储藏室，需要的时候又能拿出来像真人无微不至一样照顾自己，是只在这样的城市内才会出现的“家用电器”吧。  
唐正铭的公司——Illusion，是开发Core，也就是结构体都市各种设备使用的微型量子矩阵系统起家的，但他们也生产诸如Doll和自动人偶之类的商品，使用自家开发的Core的话，成本会比那些购买Core的要低，因此价格也会变得更有竞争力，因此占据了不少市场份额。  
当然，作为一个下层居民，千辰以前只在一些特殊的店里见过性服务用的Doll，它们穿着暴露的服装或者赤身裸体地呆在橱窗里，朝路过的客人露出完美无缺的微笑。上它们一次的价格足以上20次下街的便宜妓女，因此在这里属于高端消费，千辰一次都没去过，所以这还是他第一次这么近距离看到这些东西。  
不过已经完成的Doll虽然美轮美奂，但一大堆摆放在培养槽的半成品就让人感觉发憷了，Doll只有骨架是特殊金属，肉体的部分是有机物合成的，已经基本完工的还好，生长到一半肌肉内脏都外露的，看着很是吓人，所以他只进了一次培养区就不去了。  
而且说实话他的工作和这些Doll并没有关系。  
这家工厂的Doll生产线只是幌子，内地里在生产Arms专用的Core。  
也难怪唐正铭作为一家还在上升期的公司的社长，能给出每人一台Arms这么优渥的条件，因为Illusion一直都在进行Arms用的Core开发，而一台Arms中成本最高的部分就是Core，由他们自己提供Core的话，Arms的价格将只有普通的五分之一。  
虽然是如此利润丰厚的产业，但是Illusion并没有制造Arms用Core的许可，就算能拿到也没有那么快，而唐正铭并不想因为这些小事影响收入，才在营业范围扩大的申请许可下来前，秘密地开工了，也因此需要“看门狗”。  
不过Illusion一直有敌人，虽然未必知道此事，但是平常就可能有人来袭击，所以为了混淆视听，唐正铭给自己的三家工厂全部配置了武装部队，而且其中真正在生产的那一家被交给了白恒的部队，这或许是证明他们是最好的，但也有可能他们对每一个队伍都是这么说的。  
而具体的看守安排则是按照一二队分为两组，每隔24小时轮替一次，以每三人为一组，每小时巡逻一次，巡逻组是两组轮替，剩下的一组负责监视器，实际上就是休息，8小时后一组巡逻组转为监视组，就这样轮流休息。  
看起来工作强度很大，但是强化人的恢复力和耐力都远超常人，所以其实还好，而且千辰这组还多出一个小满，小满不属于正式的队员，也不是强化人，所以她不参与巡逻，除了睡觉的时候，她会负责给大家买饭，买饮料，然后就是窝在房间角落玩她的便携终端。  
这样的工作要说物料，确实是真的很无聊，他们不能随便离开工厂的区域，不止是当值的时候，不当值的时候也只允许在宿舍休息，要出门的话，去哪儿，要去多长时间，都得进行报备。  
千辰虽然觉得还好，但像阿龙这样，第一个星期就觉得自己要死了的人也大有人在。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，这里是Doll工厂，泄欲的玩具有的是，虽然并不是所有人都喜欢这种玩具娃娃，但总是聊胜于无。  
而且这里也允许招妓，在这里工作的工人们呆在这里的时间可比千辰他们长得多了，对Doll早已审美疲劳者大有人在，所以招妓是允许的，只不过会被全程监听，以防止有人说了什么多余的话。  
当然黑街出身的雇佣兵根本不在乎这些，别说被监听，就算在众目睽睽之下做他们都无所谓，毕竟黑街那种地方的房子隔音效果接近没有，有些连门都没有，挂块布帘遮遮光，随时随地都有人会闯进来。  
不过千辰不一样，他既没有招妓，也没有用Doll，而是在第三天就给自己找了个炮友。  
“你下手还是一如既往的快啊。”对此，罗琳娜用无可奈何的语气说，“你这种每到一个地方不出一星期就能找到长期性伴的才能到底从哪里学来的，我们认识的时候，你明明还挺纯情的。”  
他们认识的时候，千辰离满16岁还有4个月，而罗琳娜则是刚过18岁。  
“可能是天赋。”对此，千辰一本正经地说道。  
对此，罗琳娜只是报以一个白眼。  
这次和千辰勾搭上的，个在工厂食堂工作的男人，比他大个四五岁。他们是在澡堂洗澡的时候遇到的，这是给员工的福利，每周可以免费使用一次水浴澡堂，结果那天只有他们两个在，可以说一下子就搞到了一起。  
那是个并不高大，但是身材结实的男人，皮肤有点黑，虽然沉默寡言，但是在床上相当放得开，但是当他骑在千辰的老二上摆动屁股，发出一阵阵的声音和浪叫时，千辰却冷不防地意识到，这个男人其实有点像某个人。  
楚飞羽。  
这个名字毫无来由，甚至毫无征兆地跳进了千辰的脑子里。  
只见过一面，据说是唐正铭保镖的男人，那个人有一双仿佛能看透人心，又带着满不在乎的笑意的眼睛，明明一句话都没说过，就似乎被他看穿了，而他披着夕阳站在窗边的那个微笑，几乎像是撰刻在了千辰的脑海。  
欲火燃烧了起来，不是为了正在和自己上床的男人，而是为了一个恐怕连自己名字都不知道的家伙，千辰突然觉得十分恼火。  
他猛地坐起来，把男人的身体掀翻在床上，不顾对方意外的惊呼，狠狠地抽插起了自己的巨物。他很快就高潮了，然后是第二次，当千辰的头脑和身体逐渐冷却下来的时候，他看着自己面前，被自己操到两眼翻白，一脸恍惚的男人的面孔，忍不住想。  
那个人……那个人也会这样吗？  
还是会从容不迫地容纳千辰的一切，继续露出那种满不在乎的笑容呢。  
为什么会这样。千辰捂住自己的脸，几乎忍不住呻吟出声，他从来没有，是的，从来没有，对某个特地对象有过如此强烈的欲望，而且甚至根本还是个陌生人，下次不知道什么时候才能见到，甚至不知道能不能说上话的陌生人。  
当然，在他这么想的时候，他并不知道第二天他们就见面了，而且还说上话了。  
“嗯，总之，之前应该有介绍过吧，我叫楚飞羽。”这次穿了件松松垮垮看起来马上就要掉下来的T恤，以及和上次不是同一条但依旧是破洞牛仔裤，以及换了双靴子的楚飞羽，以一种懒洋洋的姿势靠在这间充当会议室使用的房间中央的椅子上，用让人搞不清是开玩笑还是认真的口吻说，“暂且会由我来负责检查你们的工作情况，以及确认工厂的正常运作，我想你们肯定在想‘为什么一个保镖要做这种事？’，那当然是因为你们的大老板他生性多疑，根本没几个信得过的人啦，而且工厂区这种地方，有些人是不适合来的，你们说对吧。”  
千辰想他大概是在暗示唐正铭身边那有种玻璃工艺品感觉的美青年吧，确实，如果是那个人的话，光是想象他出现在这种地方就有种强烈的违和感。  
“所以这活就变成我来干啦，别紧张，我一个星期最多也就来个一两次，不过事先不会打招呼，可别松懈了啊，诸位。”他的语气悠闲又随意，眼中甚至还带着笑意，但是不知道为何，千辰觉得这家伙应该是在认真警告所有人，而且不止是他有这种感觉，其它人也一样感受到了，白恒的背脊绷紧了，罗琳娜的表情也很认真。  
“楚……楚先生……”工厂的主管额头更是浸出了豆大的汗滴，“我们会万分小心的……”  
“不过有的时候，小心其实没有什么用哦。”  
“啊？”主管一脸的不知所措，而此时楚飞羽的目光突然停在了千辰身上。  
“哎呀，我记得你。”那双总是带着笑意的眼睛再次弯了起来，“是在和BOSS会面的时候，一直热情无比地盯着我的那位小哥啊。”  
完全没想到对方居然会提起这茬的千辰顿时愕然，他倒不至于因为这点事就面红耳赤，但尴尬是难以避免，尤其身边同伴们的目光纷纷投来，罗琳娜更是露出了那种“你倒是有点出息啊”的表情。  
所以他只好干咳一声，装作若无其事地说：“失礼了。”  
“是吗？我还以为你是想对我做些更失礼的事情呢？”楚飞羽若无其事地说着这种话，让千辰更加尴尬了。  
还好，之后他就放弃了这个话题，转而重新开始对主管施压，被那种懒洋洋的口气一针见血地指出管理漏洞之类的恐怕比直接训斥还要让人难受吧，千辰就看着那个主管脸色苍白，汗如雨下，而在楚飞羽终于离开之后，更是不顾平时的形象，猛地朝地上啐了口唾沫，恶狠狠地咒骂道：“不过就是社长的婊子，盛气凌人个什么劲。”  
不过话一出口，他就已经察觉到了自己的失态，立刻调整起了表情和态度，开始对属下发号施令起来，那个口气和样子，似乎是想要把刚才受的气全撒在下属身上。当然，武装警备人员不是他的下属，所以直接离开了办公室。  
“不过，那个楚飞羽，好像真的是社长的情人。”低声说着这种低俗八卦的，并非是千辰的队员，而是一队的人，他的声音不大，但是足以让千辰挺清楚，“还有上次也在的那个大美人也是，都是社长的玩物。”  
“你哪听来这种事情的啊。”另一个人质疑到。  
“这个工厂里的老技师说的，好像是以前大老板还会亲自来工厂检查的时候，他看到了，就是那个……嘿嘿……”  
接下来的对话，因为距离拉开的关系，就算千辰也听不清楚了，而身旁的罗琳娜用手肘顶了他一下。  
“那个男人可不是你能搞定的货色。”几乎算是一起长大的挚友这么警告他，“管好你的老二，别跟勇介似的。”  
“在你看来我就那么没自控力吗？”千辰苦笑着说。  
“谁知道呢，你这家伙有时候看起来挺清醒的，有时候又蠢到难以想象。”罗琳娜叹息，“就像小满那时候。”  
小满那时候……千辰陷入了沉默。  
那时候，面对那个只是安静地等待死亡的少女，他无论如何都没法保持冷静，就这样让她这样接受被抛弃的命运，然后死掉，开什么玩笑……  
“那是意外情况。”他努力让自己的语气显得轻快一些，然后拍了拍比自己还高一点的友人的肩膀，“我不会乱来的。”  
虽然事后证明男人的嘴，骗人的鬼，但是这个时候的千辰自己还是相信自己能做到的。

5.  
Arms这种武器的原型，据说可以追溯到一千年前，大冰川时代开始前的那个“辉煌时代”，实际上如今人类所有使用的技术都是那个时代的延续，有些甚至还出现了退化，冰封的似乎不止是地球表面，还有人类的思想和创造力，关于这点有许许多多的学者讨论过，基本上都认为原因是大冰川时代开始后不久至差不多300年前，那漫长的“坠落期”。  
人类无法适应在这么狭窄、封闭的情况下生活下，因此引起了一系列的问题，这些问题在过于封闭的环境下发酵，最终造成了暴动、武力镇压、高压统治和更严重的反弹，加上宇宙殖民地之间的战争，直到过去了快一千年，人们才意识到自己是在自我毁灭，然后才停下了这种无比愚蠢的行为。  
Arms就是为了自我毁灭而创造的东西之一，它被设计成适合结构体都市这种狭窄、不适合高杀伤性和破坏性武器的形态，其使用的“念导纳米材料”就是旧时代的遗产，能借助微型量子计算机矩阵，也就是“Core”与大脑信号相连，然后通过植入体内的生物基盘，一边将一层薄薄的纳米材料覆盖全身，起到提升防御力的效果；另一边将启动配套武器内的纳米单元，使得小巧到可以当做装饰品一样戴在身上的武器无论尺寸和外形都在极短时间内发生变化，变成真正具有杀伤力的凶器。  
轻巧、便于携带、不容易被发现是Arms的最大优点，而纳米单元的发动速度也从最开始出现时的十几秒，发展成现在一秒钟内就可以完成启动和构筑，是最适合结构体都市的武器。  
虽然说最近几十年来，已经出现了不需要进行基盘移植，也不需要进行脑电波同调就能使用的Arms，但真正要发挥其威力，这些部分还是必要的，因此使用Arms的，不说百分百，起码百分之九十五以上都是强化人。  
强化人即使用生物强化基盘，改造了自己肉体的人类，这并不是什么稀罕事，医疗用的生物基盘同样会对生物体产生强化作用，因此生活在结构体都市这种封闭的地下世界，人类也没有发生什么因为光照不足和生活环境狭窄产生的生理疾病。当然强化用的生物基盘造成的结果更为明显，更强的力量、更快的反应速度，更高的耐力。  
配合上Arms，这一切都能让强化人成为可怕的战斗机器。  
起码一个普通人，是不可能一刀将战斗用的机械人偶劈成两半的，而且还恰好将动力装置和核心系统摧毁，防止这玩意再次爬起来，这种精准度和力量，就是千辰他们的本钱。  
话虽如此，在连续砍杀将近十台的机械人偶后，千辰还是有些疲惫的叹了口气，他刚刚破坏的应该就是最后一台了，环顾四周除了自己的同伴已经没有会动的东西，谨慎的罗伊在检查每一台被破坏的残骸，确定它们不会再动起来。  
这些小型的战术用机械人偶大多是同一个型号，样子有点像四条腿的蜘蛛，球形的身体里装载有武器系统，每一台大概都有半人高，它们行动敏捷，而且可以收起四肢隐藏形体，虽然对于拥有Arms的强化人来说不算太难对付的对手，但一口气来20台还是够呛。  
而且这已经是这周第二次了。  
虽然无聊的护卫生活令人烦躁，但这种令人摸不着头脑的袭击，更让千辰感到不安。  
从他们开始担任工厂护卫开始，就零星有袭击出现，Illusion的发家似乎用了颇不光彩的手段，因此敌人似乎很多，他们最开始的袭击其实没有明确目的，单纯的骚扰而已，小型战术人偶成本很低，派几台来骚扰一下，提高对方的防御成本，只是一些无聊的把戏。  
但是从大约一个月前开始，袭击频率和规模都徒然上升了，最开始的几波最为夸张，那三次每次几乎来了差不多50台吧，之后虽然数量减少了，但次数却增加了。  
而且……  
千辰看着工厂的人骂骂咧咧的收拾着满地的机械人偶残骸，一路走到了那些人偶侵入的通风口，他盯着那额通风口看了好半天，直到阿龙拍了他一下。  
“干嘛啊阿辰，还觉得没打够？”明明才30出头，但胡子拉碴完全像个大叔的阿龙嘻嘻哈哈地说。  
“觉得没打够的是你才对吧，我只是觉得有些奇怪。”千辰苦笑着说，阿龙是有名的战斗狂，名言是打炮不如开炮，他的Arms也是重火力型。  
“奇怪，哪里奇怪了？”  
意识到自己有点说漏了嘴，千辰急忙蒙混过去：“这么小的通风口，怎么钻出来20个战术人偶的，真是让人头疼啊。”  
“啊，是啊，那些家伙的结构真的很奇怪啊。”基本上除了战斗和性以外什么都不会思考的阿龙果然没有意识到千辰话里的疑点，要是罗琳娜就蒙混不过去了吧，不过她的Amrs特别耗体力，现在应该已经回去休息了。  
时间已经超过凌晨0点，正常情况已经是和白恒的一队交接的时候了，但是因为这场战斗，稍许拖延了十几分钟才完成交接。  
然后，千辰便以“刚战斗完有点冷静不下来”这种蹩脚的理由，把阿龙先打发回去睡觉，自己则在工厂里四处转悠起来。  
这段时间袭击对工厂造成的损害并不大，也就是建筑物受了点损伤，依靠建筑用基盘，这种损伤可以自行修复，但也并不是那么快，不少地方还残留着痕迹，比如尚未完全原的墙面，断裂的管道诸如此类等等。  
千辰果然还是觉得很介意，这些战术人偶的袭击路线相当奇怪，而且以那个数量来说，也缺乏相对的目的性。小型战术人偶是不昂贵，但这一个月来对方都快派出200台了，这也不是什么小数目，他不认为有谁无聊到花这么钱只为了骚扰对方。  
最大的可能性就是，袭击者认定这里在生产Arms用的Core，并且要找出证据。Illusion的许可证好像还没有批下来，非法生产这种东西是重罪，一旦被抓到小辫子，罚款是轻，搞不好还会吃官司。  
但是实际上，就连身为护卫的千辰自己都不知道这家工厂是不是在生产那种东西，工厂很大，有非常多的房间，结构复杂，他们只是按照预定的方案进行巡逻，至于什么房间是干什么的，防御重点是哪里，这件事恐怕只有白恒知道。  
而真的知道是不是有在生产违禁品的，应该只有工厂管理层。  
管理层里有人泄露了情报吗？那倒是可以解释为何突然袭击变得频繁和激烈了，但是千辰在意的事情还是无法解释。  
他转动着自己右手中指的指环，边走边思考着，那个指环就是他的Arms武器处于休眠状态的形态，激活后会变成一把枪，有着现在已经几乎不使用的，非常古朴的枪托造型，而且枪身的部分则类似短剑。虽然是枪，但装弹只有六发，也没有特别进行火力强化，更不能连射，反倒是枪身本身的强度非常高，所以主要的攻击方式是利用形似刀刃的枪身劈砍，是件古怪的武器，虽然属于量产型Arms，不过至今为止千辰也就发现自己一个人在用。  
使用重火力枪炮型Arms的阿龙就特别看不惯千辰的选择，他曾经这么抱怨过：“要么就刀要么就枪，这个不伦不类的东西到底是什么玩意啊。”  
不过据小满说，这种“不伦不类的武器”居然还是一种只有Arms才能体现实用性的武器，因为传统的枪有后座力，击出子弹还会有震动波的问题，这种枪刃结合的造型非常不实用，据说在很古老的时代就被淘汰了。而这把武器的子弹与其说是子弹，不如说是小型的自律追踪型念导弹头，所以不会产生后座力，还能自动调整射击路径，虽然这么小的弹头威力实在有限，但适合随机应变，因此比起集团行动的雇佣兵，单独行动的赏金猎人使用这种Arms的人会比较多。  
想着这种无聊的事情，千辰走到了一片很少经过的区域，这里似乎没有在使用，平时也没有人，因此巡逻时只需要大致确认没有异状即可，不过很巧的是，就在他这次经过的当口，突然听到了“砰”的一声，似乎是门被用力撞开的声音，然后似乎还听到有人发出了呻吟声。  
出于职业本能，千辰在不到一秒内就定位了声音传来的方向，迅速赶了过去，不过在看清楚情况时，他陷入了一种哑口无言的状态。  
这是一条平时几乎从未看到有人的走廊，现在其中有一扇门开着，一个……没穿裤子的男人倒在走廊里，捂着下半身不住呻吟，然后一条裤子被从屋子里丢了出来，正好被丢到男人男人不知道是因为羞愤还是疼痛涨得通红的脸上，千辰认得他，是技术部的一名高级主管。  
在被对方看到之前，千辰及时地隐藏了自己的身形，被撞见这种场面，就算自己完全没有错，可也是会被记仇的。  
还以为男人会骂两句什么，结果除了呻吟，就只听到淅淅索索穿衣服的声音，男人穿上了裤子，小声嘀咕着什么，一瘸一拐地朝着走廊另一头离开了。这情况让千辰意外地挑了挑眉，然后犹豫了几秒钟后，他朝着依旧敞开的那扇门走了过去。  
这个房间很大，但是大半的区域都被罩着防尘布料的不知道是设备还是原料的东西占据了，剩下的靠近门的不到四分之一的空间里，放着一张旧沙发，一个小型冰箱，一张上面放了不少空啤酒罐和零食袋子的桌子和几张椅子，看起来像是工作人员们拿来偷懒的地方。  
而现在，那张桌子上坐着一个人，黑色的衬衫松松垮垮地挂在身上，除此之外就一丝不挂，裸露的双腿交叠着，不过依然可以看到那片黑色毛发间垂落的性器，他的皮肤在这个房间稍暗的灯光下显现出一种富有层次的色彩，这叫啥来着？小麦色？肌肉的轮廓在这层似乎很是诱人的皮肤下随着动作起伏，他的手中拿着一个啤酒的空罐，而房间里弥漫的酒气也能证明他喝了不少，不过看向千辰的眼睛却一如既往地带着慵懒的笑意，却又会给人一种被看透了的感觉。  
看到千辰，楚飞羽既不吃惊也不意外，他只是放下了手里的啤酒罐子，微笑着问道：“有烟吗？”  
千辰从上衣口袋里掏出烟盒递给他，看着他抽出一支放进嘴里，然后点燃。  
“居然是这么清淡的口味。”在吐出一口薄薄的白雾后，男人发出了一声轻笑，用略带玩味的目光看向了千辰，“我还以为你们这些雇佣兵都喜欢劲大的呢。”  
他说的没错，确实大部分雇佣兵，尤其是下街的雇佣兵，都喜欢加过料的烟，但是千辰不喜欢，他不喜欢所有药物，他还记得见到自己爸爸尸体时，房间里那股无法驱散的气味，随着年龄的增长那股气味非但没有被遗忘，反而记得愈发清晰。  
“我讨厌那个味道。”所以他如实回答。  
楚飞羽再次看向了他，千辰没有移开目光，直视着那双眼睛，与第一次见面的时候披着光一样的模样不同，现在这个男人大部分的表情和身体都覆盖着阴影，不过那股令人身体发热的吸引力却没有减弱，他可以感觉到下身传来的紧绷感。  
“我记得你叫……千辰，对吧。”楚飞羽正确地说出了眼前青年的名字，“你不好奇发生了什么吗？”  
“好奇心是雇佣兵最不需要的东西。”  
“但你不是过来看了吗？”  
“有人从房间里摔出去，我总得确认下情况。”  
“撒谎。”楚飞羽笑出了声，“你一开始就知道是我，对吧。”  
他说得没错。  
那个技术主管在这个工厂的地位很高，裤子都脱了还被一脚踹出门，看起来下体还挨了踢，却连一句骂都不敢大声说出口，能让他这么忌讳的人，恐怕很难找出第二个人选。虽然楚飞羽就像他自己说的，来工厂前从来不会事先通知，无法确认他是不是在，但另一个方面也就是说，他随时都可能在。  
“有些人啊，就算活了一把年纪，也总是不知道有些话可以说，有些话不可以。”楚飞羽嘲笑般地勾起了嘴角，那个主管是说了什么多余的话激怒了这个人吗？千辰漫不经心地想着，他并不在乎这些，尤其是当一只光裸的脚抵住了他裆部的时候。  
即便拘束型的内裤确实能掩饰勃起，但这么直接接触的话，显然无法隐藏任何事，尤其千辰的尺寸本来就很难完全掩饰。  
“所以……你明知道是我还特地过来……”那只脚在慢慢地用力，沿着肉棒的形状滑动着，看向千辰的目光也带了某种挑逗的意味，“不会只是想和我聊天吧。”  
然而青年只是看着他，并没有动。  
再次吐出一口白雾，这个男人稍稍侧过了头，用十分刻意的挑衅语气说：“还是说……你在害怕我吗？”  
下一刻，那支只抽了三分之一不到的烟，落到了地面上。

6.  
男人的笑声夹杂着啤酒罐被撞落到地面发出的刺耳响声，听起来简直让人牙根发痒，千辰不喜欢这种被人牵着鼻子走的感觉，但人的忍耐是有极限的，尤其是这个男人，他的存在就似乎在撩拨着千辰的神经，这究竟是为什么呢？  
这个人到底有什么地方如此吸引自己呢，除了喜欢比自己年长的人，千辰没有什么特别的癖好，为什么会在第一眼见到这个家伙的时候就感受到难以忍受的燥热呢。  
无法理解，令人烦躁。  
所以他报复似地咬住了对方因为被推倒在桌子上而露出的脖子，牙齿深深陷入那看起来异常美味的皮肤，离咬破只差那么一点点的力道，应该会留下明显的牙印吧，楚飞羽发出了吃痛的抽气声，但他没有做出反抗，所以千辰也没有住手，他就这样近乎是在啃咬着男人的皮肤，同时狠狠地捏住了一侧的乳头。  
那小小的肉粒硬梆梆的，同样开始变硬的还有被打开的双腿间那根东西，所以这次轮到千辰笑了出来：“看起来你很喜欢被粗暴对待啊，楚先生？刚才那家伙被你踢出去，不会是因为你觉得不够给劲吧。”  
“那你就……让我看看你有……多给劲啊……”不过即使在这种情况下，楚飞羽看起来依然游刃有余，虽然他的声音身体上的刺激而变得有些断断续续，但眼睛却似乎看起来比刚才还要明亮一些，这家伙在兴奋，千辰磨了磨牙，直接将两根手指捅进了这副身体。  
“这里已经湿成这样了啊，其实你很高兴我过来了吧，楚先生，否则该多欲求不满啊。”千辰发出嗤笑声，然后咬住了男人一侧的乳头，同时将插入的手指增加到了三根，然后抬眼看着楚飞羽因为他的行为而露出的略显苦闷的表情，才觉得心里的那种不快感稍微得到了缓解。  
这是一副早已习惯被如此玩弄的身体，不管楚飞羽是唐正铭玩物的传闻是不是真的，这男人都是个不折不扣的婊子，被插入三根手指的后穴不断收缩着，无论如何在里面扩张和转动都只会涌出更多粘滑的液体，并逼出愈发甜腻的呻吟声，被蹂躏得稍许有些红肿的乳头兴奋地挺立着，同样挺立的还有根本没被碰过的性器，这家伙光是被玩弄后穴和乳头居然就开始渗出前液了，这让千辰的态度愈发肆无忌惮起来。  
他又增加了一根手指，甚至往里面进了一部分手掌，这终于让楚飞羽微微地皱起了眉，发出了有些不适的声音，不过在千辰终于按到前列腺的时候，他的身体还是触电一样弹跳了一下，背脊无意识地弓起，更多的前液从阴茎的前端渗出，而后穴里涌出的淫液更是多到打湿了千辰的手掌。  
楚飞羽的呼吸变得沉重而混乱，而他就在这种情况下居然还笑出了声，然后微微低下头，用甚至开始有点迷蒙的眼睛看着千辰说：“……别……光用手指嘛……难道你不想……把你的大家伙……放进去吗……”  
“想被大鸡巴干的话可以直说嘛，楚先生。”不过到了这个地步，千辰一点都没有示弱的打算，他很干脆地抽出了手，后穴突然的空虚感似乎让楚飞羽全身都颤抖了一下，发出了一阵喘息声，他用手肘支撑起自己的上半身，看着千辰解开制服的皮带，从那条已经开始令人痛苦的内裤里解放出早已昂然的性器，那东西已经完全硬了，血管突起的柱身几乎和青年的手腕差不多粗，看起来简直就像是什么可怕的小怪物。  
这种尺寸的阴茎，不少第一次见到的人都会露出畏惧的表情，但是楚飞羽却只是稍稍眯了眯眼睛，，然后带着玩味的笑容看了千辰一眼，他再一次抬起脚来，用脚趾直接地轻触着巨物的柱身，再次用那种挑衅般的表情看着青年的眼睛，仿佛在说“不知道真用起来是不是有看起来这么厉害呢”。  
这个婊子……千辰磨着牙，勉强控制住了自己直接把肉棒塞进去给这个男人点颜色看看的冲动，那一定没什么用，这家伙看起来就是一副游刃有余的模样，他并不认为楚飞羽是在装腔作势，不用点技巧的话一定会再次被牵着鼻子走的。  
所以他深深吸了口气，抓住了楚飞羽那只不安分的脚，顺势就这样按住了男人的大腿根部，将他的下半身按在了桌面上，同时用阴茎的头部抵着那个看起来早已迫不及待的洞口，轻笑着说：“别急嘛，慢慢来才有乐趣不是吗？”  
然后开始以一种极为缓慢的速度性器挤进了那个肉穴之内，那种速度在当前的情况下和折磨无异，楚飞羽的呼吸果然变得愈发急促，并且开始不安分地扭动身体，但是下半身已经被固定住，所以只能照着千辰的节奏来。  
而正如千辰所料，一开始的插入相当的简单，松软的肉穴毫不费力地包裹住了粗大的柱身，滑溜溜的内壁被轻易地撑开，然后蠕动着包裹了上来，但在进去差不多一半，也就大部分普通人阴茎的长度后，甬道开始渐渐变窄了，虽然也算不上很紧，但是四周的肉壁开始产生压迫感了，龟头的部分更是像被吸吮着一般，逐渐变强的的快感让他意识到，如果硬是插进去，一定会忍不住射出来的。  
所以他没有勉强，将性器缓缓地抽了出来。  
“唔……！”显然没有得到足够刺激的楚飞羽呻吟起来，发出了不满的声音，不过在他开始更为激烈的挣扎前，千辰再次插了进去，虽然进入的深度和刚才差不多，但不再是那种缓慢的速度，肉棒与内壁摩擦带来的快感让男人发出了更为急促的喘息声，也让他安分了下来。  
就是这样，千辰觉得自己掌握到了节奏，他再次拔出，又再次插入，每一次他都确保自己的龟头能碾过对方的前列腺，这会让肉壁兴奋地紧缩起来，不算太强的压迫感让他觉得很舒服，但是这种不上不下的刺激对楚飞羽来说就不那么愉快了，他的喘息越来越大声，最后终于开始小声地催促起来：“再……再快……一点……”  
“哎呀，我不是说过了，这种事要慢慢享受才行嘛。”看着这个男人失去了那份令人烦躁的从容让千辰感到异常的满足，他嘴上这么说着，实际上却在这个时候猛地向前一顶，就这样将全部的柱身都埋入了肉穴之内。  
“呜！！”这毫无预兆的突击打了楚飞羽一个措手不及，就这样毫无防备地吞下了千辰的巨物，不仅小腹那里被顶得突起了一块，咬着阴茎根部的穴口也被撑满了，这一切都让他的身体不由自主地紧绷了起来，耸立的阴茎尖端喷出了一道白浊，高潮让肠肉痉挛一样地按摩着千辰的肉棒，舒服得让青年都没忍住呻吟出了声。  
自从来到这里，他已经很久没享受过肉棒被这么完全包裹的快感了，他找的那个炮友虽然技术还算不错，但普通人的身体要容纳他的肉棒还是有点难度，而楚飞羽刚才看到千辰性器的时候表现出的期待，已经说明他应该是可以做到的。  
“这就爽到射了吗，楚先生，我可还没有动呢。”千辰握住男子刚刚射过精的性器，楚飞羽的阴茎以普通标准来说也算是相当可以的尺寸，一只手要完全握住还是不太可能，所以他只是握住上半部，用拇指摩搓着龟头前端，随着一阵略带痛苦的呜咽声，他能感觉到包裹着自己的肉壁再次紧缩了起来。  
这种情况下，千辰往前稍微挤了挤，将男子的双腿抬得更高一点，下体也调整成了一个更容易的角度，然后再次开始了抽插。一开始的动作并不快，插得也比较浅，但是很快动作的幅度就变大了，这副身体此刻已经完全习惯了他的器官，后穴也已经完全被操开了，即使拔得只剩下龟头的部分，也能十分顺畅地再次一插到底，重重顶进最深处。  
然而即使被操到这个地步，这个男人的肉穴依然异常地柔软绵密，每一次深入的时候都会紧紧包裹住千辰的肉棒，而最深处的一小段可能是因为大部分人插不到这么深，所以只要进入就能感觉到压迫感，肉壁紧紧吸附着龟头，简直像是那儿有一张饥渴的小嘴在吸吮一样，爽到能让人脑袋变成一片空白。  
一时之间，房间里只有两人交缠在一起的呻吟，以及肉体碰撞发出的声音。  
在楚飞羽再次被插到高潮的时候，千辰射了出来，不过他只射一次的话根本软不下来，所以只是稍微停顿了一会，然后便开始了第二轮的抽插，这一次和刚才相比，男人的身体更为松弛，加上精液的润滑，进出得更加顺畅，而且每一次都会带出少许精液，白浊混在透明的体液里顺着大腿根部和臀缝滑落，把两人的结合处搞得泥泞不堪，发出了噗呲噗呲的淫靡声响。  
在这样不间断的刺激下，楚飞羽似乎陷入了失神状态，他的身体软绵绵地躺在桌子上，眼睛也半闭着，顺着千辰的每一次动作晃动，而被操了这么久的肉穴带来的刺激自然也不如一开始明显，于是千辰将手指伸进了那个已经被操得都开始翻出内壁的穴口，摸索了一会，直到按上了前列腺的位置。  
“咕……！！”楚飞羽发出了一阵窒息般的喉音，眼睛因为这过度的刺激而睁大，身体再次痉挛着绷紧，他又高潮了，但短时间内射了两次的阴茎已经无法再次射精，最终只是喷出了几滴不知道是尿液还是前列腺液的东西，但因此紧缩的内壁终于让千辰达到了高潮。  
大脑因此出现了短暂的空白，但是他能感觉到睾丸在收缩，大量的精液被注入进另一个人的身体，一直到把所有的空隙都填满，甚至从穴口和柱身间的空隙被挤了出来。  
妈的。他想，怎么会这么爽，自己到底多少年没体验过这种程度的高潮了？  
一只手落到了千辰的脸上，微凉的触感让他回过神来，就看到了楚飞羽那双略显涣散却又带上笑意的眼睛。  
“怎么样。”他说，声音因为刚才叫得太厉害所以有些沙哑，但确实有一种令人牙酸的得意，“爽吗？”  
明明自己刚才也把这家伙操到失神了，结果怎么就被抢走了先机，千辰不甘心到一时失语，他现在只希望自己的老二还硬着，立刻马上把这个淫乱的男人操得两眼翻白说不出话，但刚刚经历了那种程度的高潮，而且已经射了两次，即便是他也是会有短暂的不应期的。  
虽然有自信用不了10分钟他就能再次精神起来，但楚飞羽显然并不准备给他这样的机会，他按着千辰的胸口推开了依旧压在自己身上的青年，那根肉棒从他的体内拔出来的时候，带出了一片彻底被操软的内壁，以及大量的精液，不仅把桌子弄湿了一片，还沿着他的大腿流了下来。  
稍稍皱了皱眉，楚飞羽从桌子上的垃圾里拿出一包湿巾，抽了几张胡乱擦拭了一下，他显然有些腿软，站起来的时候差点一个踉跄摔倒，看到这一幕，千辰稍微不那么恼火了，然后又觉得他这样擦拭自己双腿之间的动作有种说不出的色情意味，不自觉地咽了口唾沫，别开了脸。  
对方有那个意愿的时候暂且不提，现在自己再发情的话，那就只是单纯的丢人了。  
“既然比较简单的问题已经解决了。”就在千辰考虑着要怎么结束这场突如其来的性事时，楚飞羽突然说，“现在就来聊聊比较复杂的那个问题吧。”  
“复杂的问题？”千辰愣了一下，完全不知道对方是在说什么，“简单的问题又是什么？”  
“当然是你看起来就很想和我来一发的问题。”千辰本能地就像反驳楚飞羽这个说法，但是他还没来及把“是你很想做吧”这句话说出口，就听到对方继续说，“至于复杂的问题，当然是关于你明明应该已经结束值班，干嘛不回去休息，而是在工厂里闲逛这件事。”  
为什么你知道我现在已经结束值班？千辰愣愣地看着这个刚才还在自己身下扭动呻吟的男人若无其事地捡起自己的衣服穿上，同时以相当冷静的口吻说：“既然我是来负责监督你们工作的，对于这种异常的行为，我希望你能给我一个信服的解释。”  
这一次，他投向千辰的目光没有带着笑意，只剩下那种仿佛能看穿人心的敏锐。  
而他的问题，让青年微微皱起了眉。

7.  
“辰哥。”小满突然说，“你最近是有什么心事吗？”  
“唉？没有啊。”千辰露出了十分自然的笑容，“你为什么这么想。”  
“嗯——”还要一个月才满16岁的少女拖着长长的尾音，盯着千辰的脸看了半天，皱着眉说，“最近，你总是一个人在发呆，要么就在在工厂里逛来逛去，就连不是值班的时候都是这样……是不是在避开我们啊？”  
“哈？”千辰笑了出来，“如果我要避开你们，难道不是应该去工厂外面吗？”  
“说的也是……”小满有些害羞地抱紧了怀里的终端，但她的目光并没有从千辰的脸上移开，似乎不准备被这么糊弄过去。  
“其实呢……”在心里叹了口气，千辰刻意露出了些许尴尬的表情，“是我新找的那个男人啦，他值班时间和我对不上，已经很久不见面了，所以我有点那个，精力过剩，所以四处走动走动……就这样啦……”  
小满愣了一下，然后脸刷一下红了，虽然这几年都生活在对于性关系十分开放甚至可以说是混乱的下街，但是她被罗琳娜保护得很好，至今还是个处女，也没怎么接触过这个话题，所以立刻就变得像个熟透的番茄，整个人也坐立不安起来。  
“是……是这样啊……”少女的眼睛游移着，不敢看千辰的脸，说话更是结巴得不行，“是……是我想太多了……对……对不起……辰……辰哥……我……我回去了……”  
看着女孩一副羞到想钻到地底下的样子，千辰产生了些许对小女孩性骚扰的罪恶感，但他想不到别的什么理由能把小满忽悠过去，比起队伍里的其他人，她真是敏感得有些麻烦。  
不过即便是这个借口，大概用不了多久就会被戳穿，因为小满一定会在接下来的一段日子连和千辰说话都脸红，然后罗琳娜就会发现不对劲去问她，那种鬼话可糊弄不过罗琳娜，千辰必须在这之前想办法解决这个困扰他的问题——找出那个可能存在于他们之中的内鬼。  
之前与楚飞羽那次偶然的相遇之后，面对对方的质问，千辰只好说出了自己对于最近袭击的微妙感，他在工厂里转悠，实际上是在确认那几次袭击的战术人偶的入侵路线，因为他总觉得其中有某些规律性，却又想不出究竟是什么规律。  
而在听完千辰的话后，楚飞羽稍稍沉默了了数秒后突然说：“你知道吗，就连你们老大，也不清楚这里核心部分的情况。”  
“唉？”千辰莫名地看着他。  
“你们老大得到的仅仅是哪些区域需要重点看守，哪些地方可以不用太过在意这种比较模糊的指示，他并不清楚真正的核心区域在哪里，只能知道一个大致的范围。”楚飞羽别有意味地看了千辰一眼，“不过另外一方面，这里的工作人员并不清楚警备的安排情况，你们的老大应该有嘱咐你们不要一直按照固定路线巡逻吧，其实这就是防止工作人员摸清你们的调度安排。”  
“为什么要那么麻烦？”千辰有些愕然。  
“当然是为了以防万一。”楚飞羽说，“这里是工厂区，能调动的人手有限，如果有人对这里的情况一清二楚，那么发动袭击到结束需要的时间就会短到不足以销毁证据。所以在这个工厂里，同时知道两方面情况的人，应该只有我一个。”  
说完这些话后，楚飞羽就直接离开了房间。而千辰直到回到自己的宿舍，躺在床上想了整整大半夜，才终于明白了他究竟是想要表达什么，而这个结论让他一时感到十分混乱，动摇到甚至小满都看出端倪来了。  
如果以楚飞羽的话为前提，那么正如千辰之前推测的，敌人之所以突然开始提升进攻这里的火力，是因为他们确定了这里正是那间在生产Arms用Core的工厂，但是他们并不清楚这里的警备状况，如果派出的兵力不能短时间找出这里的核心部分，那么无论是设备还是已经生产出来的Core都可能摧毁。  
他们派出战术人偶来袭击一方面是想要搞清楚工厂的内部情况，一方面也是为了堵住转移生产线的可能，毕竟那样大量的战术人偶随时可能出现，现在将生产设备和成品带出工厂反而是暴露目标。只要袭击的强度控制得当，那么就不会逼得工厂里的人启动摧毁程序——毕竟那些设备和Core的价值应该都非常的高。  
事情直到这里为止都没有什么问题，重点是对方在几次大规模的进攻后，突然减少了攻击次数和规模，而且开始以某种奇怪的路线来进行袭击。  
那个攻击路线给人的微妙感，千辰也想明白了，那很接近他们的巡逻路线，当然一二队每个小组巡逻的路线都是不一样的，而且定期都在变动。那个路线是白恒单独制定的，就连千辰，都只是得到了“你可以根据情况调整细节”的指示，其他的队员更只是按照命令行事。  
袭击者，获得了某个人的巡逻路线，然后想从那个路线中找出真正的核心区域位置——这就是千辰的结论。  
并非一定是有内鬼，也可能谁的身上被安装了什么装置，这么想或许会比较轻松，但是以他们这些人这么多年的雇佣兵资历，千辰认为这种事发生的概率某个角度来说比有人背叛了还要低。  
所以这几天他反复确认袭击发生的路线，最后半是安心半是心烦地意识到这个路线和自己小队任何人的巡逻路线都无法完全重合，这不能说明那个背叛者就在白恒的队伍里，但这意味着他必须去和白恒谈谈这件事，在事情变得更加严重之前。  
所以就算可能会被白恒揍，千辰还是决定去找他谈谈。  
不过他们的巡逻时间完全错开，很难找到单独相处的时间，最终千辰选择在一队休息，而自己轮到监视工作的这个时间段，负责监视本身就用不到三个人，所以实际上是轮流休息的，他选了早上八点左右的时间，作为一个无身份者，白恒的生活十分规律，如果不用值班，他会在六点半起床，简单洗漱后吃早饭，然后在七点半开始早晨的锻炼，而大部分其他人这个时候都还在睡觉，是和他单独见面最好的时机。  
结果，虽然他的想法没有什么大问题，但显然没有预料到白恒也是会利用这个“没有其他人的时间”干点什么的，当推开宿舍附带的训练室后，千辰难得地陷入了十分尴尬的境地。  
高大但是苍白的男人有着异于常人的大骨架，这让他看起来似乎十分削瘦，有种皮包骨的感觉，但是千辰知道这个人有多大的力量，即便是罗琳娜，应该也挡不住他的一拳吧。他胯间的那个东西有着完全不输给千辰的夸张尺寸，每次插入都可以看到将双手撑在墙上的另一个人的肚子被顶出清晰的轮廓，宽广的训练室里回响着清晰的肉体碰撞声和体液飞溅的声响，以及一阵阵男人的呻吟和喘息。  
“……你们用公共场所做这种事的话，好歹锁个门如何？”因为现在转身出去只会更加尴尬，千辰干脆半倚在门框上，嬉皮笑脸地说道。  
“你是最没资格说这种话的人之一。”白恒明明那么激烈得摆动着腰部，但语调平缓得就好像他不是在做爱，而是在举哑铃。  
说的也是，前几天和楚飞羽那次突发的事件时，自己好像连门都没关……千辰有些心虚地挠挠鼻子，瞥了一眼被白恒按在墙上，操得浪叫连连的阿言，这两个人是固定关系的情人，是全队都知道的事情，不过知道是一回事，现场观摩他们做爱是另一回事，尤其是平时看起来总是很温柔安静的阿言那副被操到两眼都开始翻白的模样，还真是让人不习惯啊。  
“既然你们在忙，那么我等会再来。”  
千辰这么说完，还没来得及转身，就听到白恒说：“不用，就要结束了。”  
然后就听到阿言发出一声尖叫，随即身体瘫软了下去，白恒及时抱住了他的腰，然后把他放到一旁休息用的沙发上，用擦汗用的毛巾擦拭掉不断从他下身滑落的精液后，将好像是阿言自己衬衫的衣服盖在了他身上后，转身对千辰说：“去我房间吧。”  
“这样丢着不管不要紧吗？”千辰却有些介意地指了指看起来似乎是被操昏过去的阿言。  
“他很快会恢复的。”白恒瞥了千辰一眼，似乎是觉得他在说废话，千辰当然知道阿言很快会恢复，虽然强化的程度不是很高，但阿言也是强化人来着，恢复力和普通人完全不是一个级别，他只是觉得这样丢着自己的情人走掉不太妥当，但这个似乎是白恒无法理解的想法，所以千辰只好耸了耸肩，不去管人家之间的相处方式了。  
白恒没有问千辰为什么会出现在这里，因为他知道千辰会特地这种时候跑来训练室，只可能是来找他说某些不适合当众讨论的问题的，虽然他们之间的关系一直有些紧张，但毕竟共同战斗了八年，这点默契还是有的。  
所以他只套上了一条裤子和千辰一起离开了训练室，去了他不远处的房间，工厂提供的宿舍比他们在下街用的公寓要大不少，除了床以外，还有空间放进一张可以放置个人终端的办公桌，一张椅子，除此之外还有不少的空间富余，可以放置个人物品，但白恒的房间里简直是空无一物，虽然在这里的居住是暂时的，但空成这样还是让千辰有些叹为观止。  
他好歹还放了个能挂衣服的衣架呢。  
“说吧，找我什么事？”白恒坐在床沿上，点燃了一支烟，开门见山地问道。  
暗自深深吸了口气，千辰努力用平静且有条理的语气跟他说了自己注意到的事情以及所知的信息，当然略过了某些信息的来源，毕竟要是白恒问起“你和楚飞羽为什么会谈论这些”，千辰还真的有些不好意思回答。  
而随着千辰的叙述，白恒的眉头渐渐皱了起来，他盯着千辰的目光也变得越来越锐利，最后几乎是十分突然地，他给了眼前的青年狠狠的一拳，这么近的距离又是这么快的速度，千辰没能躲过，他被揍得重重撞在了墙上，并且感觉到了有东西从鼻子里流了出来。  
“你是在怀疑同伴吗！？”可能因为怕被别人听到，白恒发出的是并不大声的低吼，但因此听起来愈发愤怒与恐怖，要是小满在这里大概会当场吓哭吧，千辰则擦掉了流出的鼻血，一点都不畏惧地直视着自己老大因为怒火而圆睁的眼睛，冷哼了一声。  
“别自欺欺人了，你明明也在怀疑。”他一口吐出了因为嘴巴里面破掉而混了血的唾沫，“你要是觉得我是在无端怀疑，现在我大概都断了好几根骨头了。”  
白恒的脸更为阴沉了，虽然都是强化人，但是每个人的强化方向和效果都并不相同，白恒和罗琳娜一样是力量型的，千辰却是所谓的平均型，他的所有体能都有所提高，但光比力气完全不是白恒的对手，如果不算上Arms的变数，这么小的空间里，是足以被对方按着打死都没法挣脱开的差距。  
“我就知道你会是这个反应，所以这几天一直在验证情况，但是我觉得这样下去不行。”看到白恒似乎冷静了一点，千辰重重地叹了口气，难得严肃地说，“对方的行动真的很可疑，而上面却没有采取任何行动，一方面我觉得是怕有所动作反而会刺激对方，另一方面大概是想揪出症结所在吧，如果是工作人员里有问题也就算了，真的是队里的问题的话，你觉得会怎么样。”  
如果无法找出队伍里的存在的背叛者，那么整个队伍都可能被一起“抛弃”，那么他们这几年来的努力，所有可能的美好前景，都会变成彻底的泡影，这是他们都无法承受的损失。  
高大的雇佣兵首领死死地盯着比自己小将近10岁的年轻同伴，最终只是攥紧了拳头。  
看着他的反应，千辰则松了口气，虽然表现得很冷静，但实际上他知道白恒有时候还挺冲动的，就算明知道他说的都是事实，要是脾气上来决定先锤爆眼前讨厌的混小子，那千辰也没有办法，他不认为自己会被打死，但能不受伤还是不受伤为妙。  
“你可以确定二队没有问题吗。”白恒的语气听起来还是有股险恶的味道，但是他既然能平静地提出这个问题了，那就说明他已经冷静下来了。  
“不能确定。”千辰如实回答，“我只能确定目前敌人的袭击路线和二队任何一组的巡逻路线不重合，但是我们这么封闭地呆在这里，就算有背叛者，也不会是直接把巡逻路线透露给对方的，应该是会使用某种装置在巡逻的时候把信号发送出去，我不认为我们中有人会蠢到会不知道自己身上被装了发信器，但如果是同为队友的人给的东西的话……”  
因为确实存在这种可能性，所以也不能排除二队的嫌疑，白恒点了点头，表示认同他的判断。  
“那么，只能先确定一队的巡逻路线是否有完全重合的，然后看那一组人员是否有背叛的可能，或者确认对方身上是否有发信器——你是这个意思吗？”白恒盯着千辰，“如果一队也没有呢。”  
“那就说明这个路线可能是复数的路线组合而成的。”千辰也看着他，白恒闻言表情变得更加难看，因为他的言下之意明显是，背叛者的嫌疑者可以会增加到二人，甚至更多。  
“妈的，都到了这种时候了，怎么还会有想要背叛的傻子。”白恒几乎是咬牙切齿地低喃着，千辰理解他的意思，所有下街出身的雇佣兵都不会想永远留在下街，能成为上等人的私人武装是许多人梦寐以求的机会，如果不想走这条路，可以早点离开，何必等到就差临门一脚的时候才背叛，这种行为简直到了不可理喻的地步。  
对于需要在生死关头交托背脊的雇佣兵而言，“背叛者”一直是个无比敏感的话题，这支队伍从千辰加入到现在都没有出过这方面的问题，却在这种时候，这片乌云笼罩在了他们的头顶，似乎酝酿着想要摧毁一切的暴风雨。  
而他们除了接受现实，别无他法。

8.  
“阳子就这么喜欢那个人吗？”好不容易爬上吧台前的椅子，将手肘撑在吧台上的男孩看着正在吧台后擦拭杯子的阳子，忍不住问道。  
身为老板的阳子，同时也是这个酒吧的酒保，她看了看一脸小心翼翼的男孩，用漫不经心的语气说：“你觉得我很喜欢他吗？”  
“因为每次那个人来之前，阳子都会打扮得非常漂亮，心情也会变好，而那个人一走……就看起来很低落的样子……小春姐说，这就是女人心，我……我不是很明白……”小春是在这家店工作的脱衣舞娘，她似乎很喜欢逗弄当时还很纯情的小千辰。  
“是吗，在你看起来是这样啊。”阳子露出了一丝自嘲的笑容，“那个人对我来说，可是重要的恩客哦，毕竟不是他的话，我也没法开起这家店。”  
“唔……可我总觉得……”千辰觉得阳子的回答是在岔开话题，但是他当时太年轻了，还无法理解她这么做的理由，而大概是为了打断这个小鬼的思路，一杯果汁被放在了他的面前。  
“为什么不是酒啊！”才刚刚满十三岁的小鬼抱怨着。  
“酒对你来说可还是太早了啊，而且你等会还得去帮垃圾场那边吧，醉得站不起来可就糟糕了。”阳子嬉笑着说，千辰也只好接受了这杯果汁。  
不过实际上对当时的他来说，酒精确实不如甜甜的果汁好喝，只是出于那个年纪小鬼特有的坚持，他才会觉得酒比较好。  
“小辰，你知道吗？世界上距离最远的是什么东西。”看着男孩小口地喝着果汁，阳子突然微笑着这么提问。  
“唔……从这里到穹顶的距离吗？”男孩则给出了自己不知道从哪里听到过的答案  
“那也是一种遥远啦，不过我觉得……是人的心哦。”阳子这么说。  
“人心？”  
“就算近在咫尺，但对方的想法、思念和感情，也可能永远都无法传达到。”说这句话的时候，阳子露出了千辰从未见过的落寞笑容，“而且无论如何努力，那种距离都不可能缩短，这种绝望感啊，可是能把人逼疯的哟。”  
“可是……为什么会无法传达呢？”小鬼看着比自己大上两轮的女人的眼睛说，“只要把心情大声地说出来，就一定会传达到吧。”  
阳子愣了一下，然后露出了苦笑，她伸出手，摸了摸千辰的头，这种小孩子的对待让自认为已经是大人的男孩皱着眉躲开了，这逗笑了阳子，她就这样笑着对千辰说：“你说得没错，所以小辰啊，将来你喜欢什么人的话，一定要大声地告诉那个人你喜欢他啊，那样的话……一定能传达到的。”  
“嗯！那是当然啦！”男孩做出了坚定的回答。  
那时的他如此天真，如此不知道天高地厚，也不清楚人心的距离究竟是什么意思。  
结果，直到最后，直到阳子变成一具冰冷的尸体，他都没能自己真正把自己的心意传达给对方。  
从梦中醒来的千辰看着自己房间的天花板，依旧沉浸于似乎十分久远的记忆中，但说是久远，也不过是十年前的事情罢了，只不过是十年前的事情，就好像已经开始褪色，人的记忆真的很不可思议。  
他看了看自己的腕带，上面显示的时间是上午九点，这对千辰来说还真是早起了，因为一般交接后他会去喝一杯，有机会的话就去找那个男人来上一炮，一般会折腾到四五点才上床睡觉。不过最近因为那个可能的背叛者的存在，他有些身心俱疲，昨天完成交接后就睡了，结果不仅做了有关过去的梦，还居然这么早就醒了。  
不过醒都醒了，也没法再睡过去，他干脆起床了，其他的人时候都还在睡，宿舍区静悄悄的，他也没有一起床就去训练室的习惯，所以决定去搞点吃的。  
正如之前提过的，工厂区的建筑物就宛如一大堆挤在一起的立方体，工厂区的核心位于比较靠近立方体中央的部位，而宿舍区和食堂都位于边缘，可以通过建在建筑物表面的楼梯上下，这可不是千辰习惯的那种居民区的外墙楼梯，简直像是巨大白色石板上黑色细线一样的楼梯斜斜地向下延伸，护栏很高，几乎到胸口的位置，如果不是刻意翻越，根本不会摔出去，这些楼梯和外墙都由工程基盘维护着，所以除非遭到暴力破坏，否则是不会老化毁损的，安全性很高。  
只要提供原料就能自行维护、修复甚至修建建筑物的工程用构造基盘也是“辉煌时代”的遗产技术之一，现在的人类虽然还会制造小型的工程基盘，但已经无法理解构筑出结构体都市这么巨大东西的工程基盘是什么样的东西了，也因此被称为“基底工程基盘”的那些庞然大物一旦毁损，等同于遭受不可挽回的损坏，因此工厂区那些遭到毁坏的“扇区”，就是永久破坏，也因此人们很珍惜还正常保留的工厂区，无论袭击者有多疯狂，也只敢使用战术人偶，而不敢使用更危险的手段。  
从外面看，工厂区的这些巨大的柱状结构体就宛如一排排的石碑，互相之间的距离远大于居民区，应该有个两三百米的距离，这是为了让大型运输船能将原材料从下方运送上来，而这里的光照则完全依赖被称为“光衍射系统”的人造光源，整个区域都被那种空虚而朦胧的白光笼罩着，虽然为了能让工作人员的生理系统能正常运作，到“夜晚”的时段光线会变暗，但因为建筑部本身的白色，实际上还是一片白茫茫的感觉。  
第一次见到这种景象的时候，千辰几乎有点喘不过气来，所以他很少走到外面来，一般去食堂也会使用内部的通道，但是今天可能是因为那个梦的关系，他想呼吸点不一样的空气，就走了出来。  
外面有风，是结构体内部的通风系统运作的结果，在都市区几乎体验不到这样的强劲的风，虽然之前千辰觉得很不习惯，但今天他觉得被这样吹一吹，脑子似乎清醒了许多。所以他没急着进食堂，而是站在楼梯平台上，点燃了一根烟。  
“咦，阿辰？”没想到，却被人搭话了。  
是阿言，他穿着制服，手里拿着一个很大的袋子，看起来是从食堂拿的食物。  
“你是给其他人拿早饭吗？”千辰看了眼他手里的东西就明白了，“这种事交给其他人也可以吧，你可是老大的副手啊。”  
“说是副手，但我战斗能力这么差，只能做点情报分析和支援工作，帮大家买早饭也是支援工作啦。”阿言自嘲地笑了笑，他的强化手术似乎并不算特别成功，效果也不是特别好，虽然很努力地锻炼战斗技巧，但和其他人的差距一直很难抹平，认为他是靠着和白恒的关系才能一直呆在队里的言论一直不少。  
“别这么说嘛，我觉得阿言对大家而言是很重要的，这可不是客套啊。”千辰坦诚地说道，“老大的脾气太差了，又固执己见，如果没有阿言你从中协调，这个队伍肯定没法走到现在，我想老大也一定这么想的。”  
“可是这种工作，换成阿辰你也做得来吧。”  
“我哪里做得来，老大明明很讨厌我。”  
“不过阿恒说，是阿辰你讨厌他哦。”阿言笑了起来。  
“唉？怎么会？虽然我看起来这个样子，可是一直很尊敬老大的，也很尊敬阿言你哦。”千辰努力让自己看起来不像开玩笑，他说的是真心话，说出来可能有些不好意思，但他一直觉得白恒和阿言有点像他的爸爸们，所以或许是有点代入感情了吧。  
“尊敬我……啊，也只有阿辰你才会说这种话了。”阿言露出了略带苦涩的笑容，然后转换了话题，“说起来，阿辰你干嘛站在这里发呆？”  
“咦……啊，就是突然觉得……”千辰看了一眼仿佛绵延不断的白色石碑之壁，回答道，“这个景象还挺震撼人心的。”  
阿言看向千辰凝视的景色，用一种平淡的语气说：“对哦，阿辰是都市区出生的，第一次见到工厂区的景色吧，不过对小时候的我来说，这才是自然的景色。”  
对了，阿言和白恒都是无身份者出身，他们是在这个工厂区边缘仿佛野生聚落一样的地方出生长大，在十几岁时才通过隔离层的缝隙到达黑街的。  
“这里很暖和。”阿言似乎在自言自语，“我出生的地方要更下面一点，那里挺冷的，有些聚落有还能使用的工厂机器所以比较稳定。但我和阿恒出生的地方什么都没有，必须靠从原料工厂偷东西来维生，还要燃烧工厂的固体废料来取暖，那些废料有毒性，所以大部分人都活不到40岁，我们的父母就是不到30岁就死了。在我们那里，小孩子没有大人保护很难长大，于是阿恒就带着我们几个同样失去父母的孩子跑去那些情况好些的聚落偷东西，甚至抢劫，后来我们发现了一条通往上面的缝隙……或许阿辰你觉得黑街糟透了吧，但是对那时候的我们来说，那儿比这里好一百倍……”  
比黑街差一百倍的地方究竟是怎样的，千辰无法想象，他从未觉得自己是最惨的，毕竟他还有过算得上幸福的时候，但是听到阿言的话，他突然理解了白恒那种不顾一切都想要往上爬的狠劲是从哪里来的，那是真正经历过地狱的人才有的觉悟，相比之下千辰的人生虽然有过不少起伏，但那些根本算不上什么。  
“我们做强化手术用的基盘是从死人身上挖下来的，失败率特别高，我们一共是七个人一起做的手术，结果只有我和阿恒活下来了，那个时候阿恒对我说，我们一定要爬到更上面的地方去，只要我们两个在一起，就没有做不到的事情……”  
“阿言……”因为从来没听过他这样说起自己的过去，千辰不知道究竟该说什么好，而听到自己的名字，阿言这才如梦初醒般地露出了有点勉强的笑容。  
“啊……你看我，又陷进回忆里了呢，最近不知道怎么回事，总是会想起过去的事情呢……站在这里这么久，饭都要冷掉了。”阿言长长地舒了口气，拎着装食物的袋子像是准备要离开了。  
看着他一步步走上阶梯的身影，千辰再次想起了笼罩在他们头上的那篇乌云，突然忍不住说：“阿言，放心吧，你的梦想一定会实现的。”  
阿言停下了脚步。  
“……阿辰。”他并没有回头，而是就这样问道，“你知道我的梦想是什么吗？”  
而接下来发生的一切，只是转瞬之间的事情。  
最先意识到发生了什么的不是大脑，而是皮肤，在千辰的思维能做出理解之前，他的身体自己动了起来，因为皮肤感觉到了刺痛，那是有危险正在逼近的预兆，是整整八年的雇佣兵用生命为赌注战斗赚来的本能，所以千辰躲开了最初的一击，虽然因为距离太近，刀锋还是划破了他衣服，以及胸口的皮肤。  
那道攻击了自己的银光，千辰直到握住了自己Arms的枪柄才反应过来，那是一把刺剑，因为看到的次数太少，他甚至都忘记了阿言的Arms的形态，那是一把样式有些古典，细长而尖锐的剑。  
“……阿言！？”即便胸口的刺痛感如此鲜明，千辰依然没有明白究竟发生了什么，为什么阿言突然攻击自己，那个总是温柔地笑着，会让千辰想起自己爸爸的男人带着仿佛冻结一般的表情，再一次挥动了手中的刺剑，但是攻击的目标却不是千辰的身体。  
而是脚下。  
他们的脚下，是被悬空架构在工厂外墙上的楼梯，虽然这个楼梯足够坚固，但也不是能经受得住Arms攻击的程度，在千辰尚未从混乱中回过神来的时候，他脚下的支撑物已经尽数断裂，食堂之外的这层平台已经是这栋工厂外墙楼梯最下方的平台，所以下一瞬间，他的身体就不受控制地坠落向了漆黑一片的深渊。  
因为本来就是向后躲闪的体势，所以千辰下落的方向相当不妙，距离外墙太远了，不过就算更接近一点，光滑的外墙上也没有什么可以抓住的地方，工厂区有多高？千辰记得记录里是超过500米，虽然听起来好像不是什么了不起的高度，但足以让他摔成肉酱。  
不过就是这转念的功夫，千辰感觉与被损坏的平台似乎已经拉开了十几米的距离，自己正在高速坠落，现在并不是胡思乱想的时候，他只能凭着本能行动，Arms已经在手里成型，他的念头在转瞬之间就传达到了那里，一颗弹头从枪膛里自行滑出，方向却是千辰的身体下方。当然因为千辰在下落，所以当它引爆的瞬间，巨大的冲击力刚好足以将千辰的身体吹向工厂的外墙。  
虽然号称“威力不大”，但这可是货真的爆破弹，千辰只觉得自己的皮肤都要烧焦了，然后随着一阵眩晕感，他的身体重重地撞上了几乎和岩石一样坚硬的墙面，骨头断裂的声音几乎清晰可闻，但是千辰并没有时间去管自己究竟哪里断了，他用尽全身的力气，将手中的Arms戳向墙壁。  
还好，虽然非常坚固，但似乎还是能被Arms切开的程度，半米长的刀刃几乎完全插入了墙中，虽然体重让手臂的韧带感到了一阵断裂般的刺痛，但是强化过的身体足以承受这股疼痛，他就这样挂在半空中，稍稍地调整了一下呼吸。  
被爆破弹炸到的地方一片血肉模糊，肋骨似乎断了一两根，但是除此之外似乎就还好了，相比身体的疼痛，千辰直到现在才意识到刚发生了什么。  
他被阿言攻击了。  
为什么？  
阿言就是那个“背叛者”？  
怎么可能！？  
“冷静……冷静一点，千辰。”他自言自语，强迫自己的大脑放空，现在想再多也没有意义，因为他还吊在工厂的外墙上，脚下是根本看不到地面的黑暗，而距离他掉下来的平台，目测起码有五十米，如果不爬回去，那就毫无意义。  
所以他放弃了思考，把所有的力气集中在自己的右手上，靠着一只手的力气把自己身体提起来这种事虽然有些困难，但并非无法办到，问题是下一步，他的Arms只有一把，而距离可还远着呢，思来想去，也只有一个做法——站在枪身上往上跳起，然后解除Arms的形态，再重新在右手聚合，插入墙体。  
说起来简单，但因为每次分离和聚合都有个时间差，实际上他每次往上移动的幅度也就一米多，而且反复聚合Arms带来了强烈的疲劳感，也就三四次，他就开始感觉自己的集中力开始涣散了，而他上升的距离大概只有十分之一。  
这个办法不行。  
他试着休息了一会，或许这样不断的休息最终还是能成功的，但是那样需要花多久？一小时？到时候工厂里早就不知道发生了什么事，虽然不知道阿言是怎么回事，但是他平时给人的感觉太过无害，因此如果他要做什么的话，大家一定会疏于防备，必须赶快回去才行……  
千辰深深吸了口气，这个动作让他断掉的肋骨一阵隐隐作痛，而这痛楚让他想到的另一个可能可行的办法。  
爆破弹，还有三发。

9.  
千辰的强化基盘是用阳子留下的钱买的，那是一笔对下街居民来说绝对可以安稳过一辈子的巨款，所以他使用的基盘和白恒、阿言他们不一样，是正经货色，强化手术的副作用也很小，除了老二变大和性欲变强这个无法避免的问题之外，无论稳定性还是其他方面都十分出色。  
虽然选了“平均型”的基盘让他很难在某个地方特别出色，但是也因此，他才能在连续接受三次爆破弹的冲击后，还能保持清醒。因为他有足够的速度和反应可以避免爆炸伤及要害，又有足够的耐力承受伤害，在身体疼得快要散架的时候，还有足够清醒的意志与力量抓住食堂入口仅存的平台支架，不过好不容易忍着剧痛爬上来，却发现食堂的门推不开。  
在一种极为不妙的预感侵袭下，他没有犹豫，而是选择直接破门而入。  
工厂的食堂并不是那种有厨师的高级餐厅，而是使用自动料理机的大众款，不过是自助式的，工作人员会将原料放入自动料理机，需要食物的人自己选择菜单然后就会有然后主要的工作是打扫、负责处理机械故障之类的。食堂早中晚各开放一次，每次开放三个小时，现在还不到九点，还是开放时间，里面却一片寂静。  
两名工作人员的脖子都被一剑刺穿，倒在靠近门的地面上，而靠近料理机的地方，有具从肩膀开始到腰部，整个背部被完全划开，身体几乎被一切为二的尸体，这是个高大的男人，千辰知道他的Arms是防御型的，非常坚固，正常情况下根本不可能被这么轻易地杀死，但是他完全没防备来自后方的，信任的队友的攻击，恐怕直到断气，都不清楚发生了什么事吧。  
“阿骏……”叫着虽然并非一个小队，但还是相处了整整五年的战友的名字，千辰感到怒火在心里延烧，刚才他差点就死了，却并没有对阿言产生怒意，而现在看着没有死在敌人的手里，却死在了同伴的手里的阿俊的尸体，他握紧了拳头。  
不……不是感慨这些的时候，必须立刻去通知其他人……自己爬上来花了大概十分钟，十分钟可以发生很多事，总之先得去叫醒理论上还在睡的二队其他人……不过他刚刚走出餐厅，就听到了许多不妙的声音，其中最明显的是重火力枪弹连发的声响，是阿龙的Arms。  
他立刻朝声音传来的方向跑去，结果果然看到阿龙正在对抗一大堆从通风管道也不知道什么地方涌进来的小型战术人偶，一旁的罗琳娜在负责防御，而罗伊则针对着逃脱阿龙火力网的个体进行单独攻击。  
“辰哥！！”首先看到千辰的是小满，她正窝在墙壁的死角里看着自己的便携终端，看到出现在面前的千辰时露出了又惊又喜的表情，她似乎想要立刻走过来，但是似乎又担心这样会扰乱阿龙，所以只是蹲在那里没动。  
“阿辰？阿辰你还活着！！？”罗琳娜也发出了惊喜交加的表情，但是看了全身是血的千辰一眼，又皱起了眉，“你没事吧。”  
“死不了，你别分心了，发生了什么事，其他人呢。”千辰沿着墙壁走到他们身边，看起来几个人都没有受伤，但是全都穿着睡衣，像是临时从床上爬起来就开始战斗了。  
“我也不是很清楚。”显得相对比较有余裕的罗伊回答说，“刚才小满突然跑过来猛敲我们的门，说她检测到许多那种小型战术人偶的信号，那丫头似乎之前把这些人偶的信号输入终端，做了个简易预警系统，只要靠近到100米之内就会自动预警，我们刚刚出来，就看到阿言跑了过来，看到我们，很惊慌失措地说阿骏背叛了，攻击了你，你从外面的楼梯上掉下去了，然后这些战术人偶就全冒了出来，他让我们先应付着，他去通知白恒老大他们……”  
说到这里，罗伊皱了皱眉，看了看通往外层楼梯的方向说：“我刚才过去检查了一下，发现楼梯确实断了，你也不在，而且这次来的战术人偶数量非常大，还是从三个不同的地点入侵，也多亏了小满的那个简易预警装置，我们大致知道了位置，所以兵分三组先阻拦了再说，但是这到底怎么回事，你怎么会一副被卷入了大爆炸的样子。”  
“这个之后再说。”千辰大致了解了情况，恐怕阿言本来想趁着二队还在休息进行偷袭，没想到小满已经叫醒了罗琳娜和阿龙这两个最棘手的家伙，所以转而撒谎将他们困在这里，自己去对付一队的人，“袭击我的不是阿骏，是阿言，而且阿骏也被杀了。”  
“唉？什么！？阿言？那个阿言！？怎么可能？”阿龙发出了惊愕的大叫，差点就忘记继续攻击了。  
“我很担心老大，你们先解决这些家伙，我先下去看看。”千辰说完就要往一队所在的工厂内部区域过去，结果却被罗琳娜叫住，丢了一个褐色的小瓶过来。  
“我知道你讨厌药物。”高大的金发友人一手握着她完全展开，宛如铜墙铁壁版堵住走廊的巨锤，一边看着千辰说，“但是你现在的身体状况不适合战斗，万一发生突发情况会很糟糕。”  
千辰知道她给的是什么，那是一种类似兴奋剂的东西，强化人服用的话，会短暂地提升各项能力，还能止痛，虽然事后会出现一些副作用，但都是可以接受的范围，不少雇佣兵都有使用。  
虽然因为讨厌药物很少使用，但他也知道有些时候，一些原则可以为另一些让步。  
“我知道，这边就交给你们了。”千辰点了点头，拧了下小瓶的盖子，将从中伸出的那根短针刺进了自己的手臂，他能感觉到有些冰凉的东西进入了自己的血管，然后又迅速变得火热起来，疼痛正在迅速减轻，本来已经开始涣散的集中力也恢复了不少。  
“我们解决这边会立刻下去，你自己小心。”罗琳娜告诫了一句，然后便专心对抗起数量似乎又增加了的战术人偶。  
“辰哥！”小满叫住了千辰，她虽然很害怕，但还是哆哆嗦嗦地跑了过来，将一台小型终端塞到了千辰手里，“那些战术人偶都用同一个频率的信号，虽然完成度还不高，但是这个……这个装了检测装置，应该能稍微有点用处。”  
“你到底是什么时候做了这种东西的啊……”千辰都有点感叹了，这女孩有时候真是超出他的想象。  
不过他并没有浪费时间等小满回答，立刻朝着工厂区的方向奔去，同时在脑海里梳理了一下至今为止发生的一切，这绝对是有预谋的计划，其中唯一的意外可能就是当时出现在楼梯平台上的自己，看阿言当时的反应，他原本并不准备在那个时机攻击千辰，但是临时改变了主意，然后进一步的计划又被小满的预警系统打乱，但是他似乎还是有进一步的计划，但是千辰直到现在都搞不清阿言究竟想干什么，又是哪里找来能提供这么多战术人偶的协助者。  
包括那个协助他的人的动机也很谜，即便在这里全灭安全护卫部队，拖的时间也有些太长了吧，到时候内部的设备和证据可能早就启动了销毁程序……不……等等，假如内部的管理层也有对方的协助者的话……  
而在踏入工厂区域的时候，千辰几乎开始怀疑自己的眼睛。  
怎么会造成如此大的破坏……这是一间结构复杂，安全设施也十分足够的工厂，不少地方都有连续好几堵可以连续降下的安全门，但是现在可以看到其中一处已经降下的安全门被完全摧毁了，被某种能同时贯穿六扇厚度在50公分左右安全门的东西摧毁了。  
那种将墙壁和钢铁像芝士蛋糕一样切割的痕迹千辰虽然没见过几次，却很清楚那是什么造成的。  
“开什么玩笑……”他这次是真的被吓到了，“能量炮……？”  
能量炮是宇宙殖民地战争期间使用的战舰用兵器，后来经历了数度小型化的演变，但是即便如此，在结构体都市内部，而且是在工厂内部使用能量炮，这是什么疯狂的行为？  
无论性能多么优越的Arms，经验多么丰富的雇佣兵，在面对能量炮那种绝对的破坏力面前，都会变得毫无意义吧，居然出动了这种东西，这件事背后的势力肯定是疯了，而与他们合作的阿言肯定也疯了。  
“……千辰……？”熟悉的声音将他从震惊的状况下拉回了现实，千辰这才注意到在墙角的阴影里，倒着一个人。  
“巴特！”千辰认得他，是一队的元老级成员之一，他应该是被破坏炮的余波扫到了，一条胳膊和一条腿完全粉碎，但是伤口已经被用很粗糙的方式止了血，应该是他自己做的，强化人的恢复力和生命力让他还能保持清醒，但这个状况显然是动不了了。  
“怎么会搞成这样？”千辰蹲下查看他的情况，确认他性命应该能保住，其他的就不是很确定了。  
“你们那边的情况怎么样？”巴特虽然脸上没有一点血色，还是很冷静地向千辰确认。  
“我被阿言袭击了。”千辰完全没有隐瞒的意思，“其他人在应付战术人偶，数量好像相当可观，完全被绊住了。”  
“是吗……果然是阿言……事情发生得太突然，我都没看清到底是什么人启动了那玩意……”巴特的声音渐渐微弱了下去，千辰让他不要再说了，但巴特却坚持说道，“听好，有一台相当大型的战术人偶，我不知道他们是怎么弄进来的，应该是管理层那边也有人有问题，混在原材料里进来的，那东西装了能量炮，但是大概动力装置是小型的，所以不能连发……击穿了安全墙后就朝里面去了……老大肯定也在那边，还有……其他几个人……应该也活着……你小心……”  
说到这里，他终于因为失血过多昏死了过去。  
虽然很担心巴特的情况，但现下并不是能在这里浪费时间的时候，千辰只是将给他伤口的止血的东西绑的更紧一些后，立刻按照小满给的终端显示的战术人偶信号来源追踪了过去。  
一路上尽是支离破碎的尸体，被能量炮击中是很可怕的事情，千辰强忍住了去检查他们中是否有熟人的冲动，只是跑过了几乎被鲜血涂满的走廊，而在尽头一个他从来没进来过的，类似Doll组装工厂的宽阔区域里，他看到了巴特说的那台大型战术人偶。  
那东西就像是一堆被随便拼凑起来的零件，有着像是蜘蛛一样巨大的下半身，以及用于支撑的四条腿，上半身却有着大致的人形，和细小的身体不成比例的巨大双手一直垂到地面，不过其中有一只已经损坏了，另一只似乎也不太好。苍白和怪异的头部做出了人形的五官，却像个面具一样苍白而且布满怪异的构造，头部用许多粗大的管道和像是脊椎一样的电子神经系统与身躯相连，看起来相当怪异，阿言就站在这怪物的脚边，和他对面看起来已经伤痕累累的白恒对峙着。  
“你问我为什么要这么做？”阿言用冷冰冰地的语气这么说，然后笑出了声来，那是一种相当凄厉的笑声，听得让人头皮发麻，“你说我为什么要这么做呢，阿恒，我一直和你在一起，一直拼上全力跟上你们的脚步，但是你却对我说‘退出队伍吧’。”、  
“那是……”白恒似乎想要辩解，但是却被阿言抢白了。  
“你明明说过要和我一起往上爬的！！！在大家都死掉的时候，你说过不会抛下我的！！”阿言用歇斯底里的语气大吼着，“但是你现在却嫌我碍手碍脚了！！是啊，我完全跟不上你们的水平，我知道你提出了让唐正铭正式雇佣的名单，你居然加进了千辰捡来的那个小婊子！！也不肯加上我！！！”  
白恒加上了小满？千辰第一次听说这件事，不由得感到而来一阵惊讶，不过随即又觉得可以理解，小满已经满16岁了，可以作为雇佣兵被雇佣了，她作为情报人员和电子技术支持人员的才能不可估量，既然一样要带着，作为正式队员应该更能发挥价值吧。  
但是，连小满都加上了，白恒却没有加上阿言的名字。  
“我算什么？阿恒，我究竟算什么？”阿言笑着，听起来又像是哭泣，“只是你发泄性欲的肉便器吗？现在没有价值了……就一脚踢开？”  
白恒一言不发，为什么一言不发呢，为什么不把心里话说出来的，你明明不是那样看阿言的啊，千辰忍不住开了口：“……阿言……”  
这时，阿言才注意到千辰的存在，他原本就有些神经质的眼睛睁得更大了，然后发出了一阵悲鸣般的笑声：“哎呀，阿辰，你居然还活着，当然……你总是能活着，你那么强，那么开朗乐观，讨人喜欢，所有人都会聚到你身边，自从你出现之后，事情就变得不一样了。”  
“唉？”千辰无法理解他在说什么。  
“我们只是个做脏活的小佣兵部队，如果你没有出现的话，那么我们大概一辈子都会是那副模样吧，但是你出现了，然后有能力的家伙一个个出现了，好像你其实是个磁铁一样，结果这个队伍居然变成了会被那种大人物看上眼的队伍了，你知道阿恒是怎么说的吗，你硬是要留下那个小婊子的时候，他让步了，我们一起十多年，我从来没见过他为什么人让步，而他让步的理由是‘千辰是必须的’。”  
阿言再次发出了尖锐的，令人头皮发麻的笑声。  
“他说你是必须的，他从来没有说过我是必须的，他只会说我做得还不够，可我明明已经很努力了。”阿言撩起了袖子，说起来千辰从来没见过阿言穿短袖，现在他知道原因了，他的整条手臂都已经开始变色，这是强化药物使用过度的后遗症。  
“我都做到这个地步了啊！！可是对他来说，只有你是必须的。”  
那个会对着惴惴不安的少年微笑，让白恒不要对他太凶，会给他端来热腾腾晚饭的温柔的阿言，那个一度让千辰觉得自己好像又得到了家人的阿言，用扭曲狰狞的表情对着他大吼道：“为什么你要出现呢！！你不出现就好了！！都是你的错！！事情变成这样都是你的错！！”  
千辰完全说不出话来，他不知道该如何面对这个状况，也不知道事情为什么会变成这样，他并不觉得自己错了，但是究竟是谁错了呢？  
“如果你没有出现！阿恒就会一直是我的阿恒！那个笨拙的，没法好好和大家相处的阿恒，不会有多余的想法，也不会觉得我是个绊脚石。”说到这里，阿言的表情突然又变成了他平时那种温柔和熙的笑容，轻声细语地说，“对了，阿辰，你说过会实现我的愿望的吧。”  
那笑容慢慢变质，变得如同恶鬼。  
“那你现在，可以去死吗？”  
那个巨大的战术人偶的头颅扭了过来，它的面孔像是什么怪异的花朵一样打开了，露出了中间黑洞洞的炮管，原来如此，巨大的腹部是能量炮的能源装置，头部的炮管，以这种形式伪装成普通的战术人偶被运进来的把，毕竟结构体都市理论上是不允许使用能量炮的。  
“喂！千辰！你在发什么呆！！快躲开！！！”白恒大叫着，他看起来非常焦虑，似乎想要冲到千辰面前，但是阿言却拽住了他，这在平时绝对不可能做到，但白恒似乎使不上力气，是伤得太重吗？还是阿言对他做了什么手脚？  
能量炮的光芒已经在聚集，应该躲开，即使无法完全躲开，现在也应该来得及避免被正面击中把，但不知道是不是药效的副作用，还是别的什么原因，千辰突然觉得全身都没有力气，他的膝盖发软，无法支撑身体的重量，他听不到白恒的喊叫，耳边的回响似乎是很久以前的声音。  
“够了！！”平时优雅慵懒的女人发出了千辰从未想过她会发出的，歇斯底里的哭喊，“你不要再说那种话了！！这有什么意义！！这毫无意义！！他根本不在乎我！！他也根本不需要我！！”  
“非得……他不可吗？”愚蠢的少年无助地看着她，“不是他不行吗……”  
“是啊……”阳子发出了空虚的，绝望的笑声，“不行。”  
结果，自己永远是多余的那个。  
“千辰！！！”是罗琳娜，他们解决了二楼的战术人偶，跟下来了吗，似乎还有小满的惊呼，这些声音将他的思绪被强行拉回了现实，身体的力量也开始恢复，但是已经来不及了吧，他绝望地想着，要是爆破弹还有剩或许能做点什么，但是现在……  
就在这个似乎已经无计可施的当口，那巨大战术人偶的脖子突然像是被什么东西击中了了，发生了一次爆炸，那威力并不是特别大，应该也就和千辰的爆破弹差不多，虽然不足以摧毁其结构，但是却炸断了好几根管道，而且使得那东西的头偏离了方向。  
比预期的要弱不少的能量流几乎是擦着千辰的身体在地面上划出了一道深深的刻痕，皮肤能感觉到那股能量带来的刺痛感，但除此之外并未遭受更多的伤害，而那个战术人偶的脖子处发生了第二次爆炸，然后是第三次。  
阿言尖叫起来，但这次换成了白恒死死地压住他，让他无法对那台战术人偶的行动作出调整。  
千辰终于看清了究竟是什么东西在袭击战术人偶，是光，纤细而明亮的光，像一支箭那样刺穿了战术人偶的脖子——不对，那就是一支箭，完全由光芒构成的箭，它在扎入的瞬间就立刻爆炸，虽然爆炸的强度一般，但在这么密集个动机下，巨大的人偶脑袋落到了地面上。  
“真是的。”一点都不符合这个场面的，慵懒而无奈的声音响起了，楚飞羽穿着一件看起来很旧的T恤，以及大概是随便套上的牛仔裤和运动鞋，头发还有些乱糟糟的，看起来一副起床没多久的样子，他的手中握着一把……弓，那应该是弓把，千辰从来没真的见过这种武器，而且它的形状也有点奇怪，那应该是Arms，但绝对不是量产型的Arms。  
“一大清早的，就不能让人睡点安生觉嘛，而且我来得已经够快了，这里的状况怎么能惨成这样，而且居然还用上了能量炮，你们的脑袋是有毛病吗。”他一股脑儿地抱怨着，然后还用一种很嫌弃的眼神看向了千辰，“还有你，想死的话，麻烦找一个我看不到的地方去死好吗？”  
看着他的脸，那些缠绕着千辰的，宛如亡灵一样的声音突然全部消失了。

10.  
结果事情就这样收场了。  
当然，实际情况不会像这句话说起来这么简单，那台掉了头的大型战术人偶还能战斗，不过面对楚飞羽的Arms，那把奇怪的弓所使用的攻击，看起来似乎毫无反击的能力，一般来说射击型的Arms其所使用的子弹是在Arms内部成型然后击发，并且子弹成型是需要一定时间的，枪炮型的Arms是一边击发一边生成，而像千辰的Arms，在击发后需要很长时间才能再次装弹。  
但是楚飞羽的Arms，射出的箭却是在半空中成型的，他拉开的弓是空的，但是在却会有箭射出，而且似乎根本不需要装弹时间，事后小满分析说，那些箭可能不像一般的Arms的射出物是以念导述构筑以太粒子的产物，而是是纯粹的念导束聚合体，这说明那把弓具有远高于一般Arms强度的念导束发生器，绝对是特制的东西。  
总之，随着那台战术人偶被毁，阿言似乎陷入了绝望，他停止了反抗，老老实实地被白恒制服了。而其它侵入的普通战术人偶则被千原的小队歼灭了大部分，剩余的也在楚飞羽的帮助下清理干净了。  
但是还没等大家喘口气，警察就出现了，而且还不是一般的巡警，他们穿着千辰从来没见过的红白色制服。  
据说，这是专门处理突发事件和刑事案件的警探的制服，工厂区的暴力冲突司空见惯，大多都是自己解决，一般来说他们不会出动到这里，但是这次不一样，因为出现了能量炮的信号。  
那东西对结构体都市来说是绝对的违禁品，所以有专门的信号检测装置，一旦发现情况就会立刻有警察介入。现在想来这可能才是袭击计划的真正面目，他们是想用能量炮轰破秘密生产线的所在地，然后引来警察，被能量炮破坏的现场立刻就会遭到警方调查，自然也无法掩饰生产线的存在。  
不过，从楚飞羽平静的态度来看，能量炮破坏的区域里应该并没有涉及核心区域，又或者所谓的Arms用Core生产线根本就不存在，这里就是个普通的Doll工厂，所有的布局都是为了引出敌人安插在内部的人，并且让敌人也显露踪迹。这些事千辰只能自己想象，不过和他想象中那种严肃高压的中年形象完全不同，这些警探中职位最高的是个看起来也就30岁左右，身材修长，长得还颇为不错的青年。  
“哟！”他甚至还兴高采烈地主动和楚飞羽打了招呼，“我听说是Illusion的工厂，就在想会不会遇到你啊，结果还真的在。我说你们都做了些什么不法勾当啊，这么招人恨，连能量炮都祭出来了。”  
“你在说什么啊，Illusion现在可规矩了，你不是应该比我更清楚吗，杨警长。”楚飞羽笑得八风不动。  
“居然叫我杨警长，这么生疏？”年轻的高级警探露出了一副震惊的表情，“我们是同期啊，同期！你怎么能因为转行了就把我当陌生人了！”  
“那你要我怎么叫你？小杨吗？还是阿云啊？后面那些是你的部下吧，调查对象和你这么熟络真的好吗？”  
“你这么说倒也是……”这位杨警长似乎这才反应过来，他咳嗽了一声，似乎要做出威严的表情，但是他身后的部下都在憋笑。  
“总之，就如你所见的，我们完全是受害者一方。”楚飞羽倒是完全没有被对方过于脱线的表现影响，十分冷静地说，“你们准备调查到什么地步呢？”  
“也就是检查受害情况，审问袭击者……如果有的话。”说到这里，这位高级警探突然停顿了一下，看着楚飞羽露出了一种笃定的表情，“虽然想必肯定没有了吧。”  
确实已经没有了。  
和阿言合谋，一起引发了这次事件的那个工厂管理层，似乎在那个大型战术人偶被毁的时候就跑路了，至于是真的跑路，还是被抓住了关起来了，千辰并不知道，只是听楚飞羽这么说而已。  
而阿言已经死了。  
当时将他制服之后，为了将重点先放在解决工厂内部残余的战术人偶上，他们暂时将阿言关进了一件不使用的储藏室，虽然对他的手脚都进行了拘束，并且还把他打晕了，但阿言还是自杀了。  
也不知道是负责打晕他的白恒故意手下留情，还是阿言一开始就是装晕，显然他在被关进房间后没多久就醒了，然后不断地用头撞击墙壁，一直撞到脑浆迸裂而死。虽然是不怎么成功的强化人，他毕竟是个强化人，千辰他们发现的时候，墙壁都被撞出了裂缝，半个房间都溅上了血浆和脑浆，看到这个景象，就连早就习惯了血腥场面的罗琳娜和阿龙他们都不禁动容。  
只有白恒无动于衷地走了过去，解开了阿言手脚的绳索，然后从制服的内袋里拿出一样东西，套在了阿言已经冰冷的手指上。  
那是一枚戒指。  
结构体都市的大部分居民都不会结婚，因为婚姻制度早就变成了上层富豪们用于家族利益的工具，但是普通人还是会交换戒指，结成伴侣关系，这也是一种受法律保护的合法关系，白恒到底是什么时候准备了这个东西呢，本来又准备什么时候给阿言呢？  
阿言确实不适合做雇佣兵，他一直都是非常勉强才跟上大家的脚步，千辰尊敬这样的阿言，却也知道这样的阿言总有一天会掉队，白恒也知道，所以他才决定放弃将阿言加入私人武装的申请名单，但他并不是想要抛弃他，只是想让他换个方式跟在自己身边。  
如果白恒早一点把话说清楚，阿言是不是不会做出现在的行为呢？千辰无法确定，阿言和白恒在一起的时间更长，关系也更亲密，他没道理还不如千辰这个外人了解自己朝夕相处的伙伴，他真的不明白白恒的心意吗？还是说即使明白，他也无法接受这个结局呢？他是真的以为自己会被抛弃？还是无法接受白恒只把自己当做附属物呢？又或者是他只因为积压已久的压力、不甘和嫉妒而崩溃了呢？现在谁也不知道了。  
他的想法从未传达给白恒，而白恒的也从未传达给阿言，他们明明距离得这么近，却依旧没有传达到。  
“世界上最远的距离是人与人的心”——阳子曾经这么说过。  
虽然直到现在，千辰依然觉得，只要认真地说出来，心意就一定可以传达到，但是他现在也明白，有的时候有些话就是就是无法说出口，还有些时候说出口了也无法传达到，甚至有些时候，即使传达到了，也无法改变任何事。  
这就是人心。  
警察的调查相当草率就结束了，因为那个姓杨的高级警探说，既然楚飞羽在这里，那肯定查不出任何东西，还不如早点回去休息，反正无论现在查得再认真，过几天上面肯定会有人施压要求再次检查，就不做无用功了，然后就这么走人了。  
从他们的对话看来，这种工厂半毁，死亡十一人的结果，只不过是那些大人物博弈的一小步棋罢了，而就是这一小步棋，让千原他们失去了五名同伴，基本上全部都是一队的人，除了阿骏是被阿言直接杀死，其余三人死于能量炮的攻击中。活下来的人也都受了伤，巴特伤得尤其严重，能量炮的伤害会破坏细胞活性，他恐怕要更换机械义肢才行了。  
白恒突然苍老了许多，一夜之间甚至都出现了白头发，他询问楚飞羽是否可以自行处理阿言的尸体，而楚飞羽说可以，因为阿言是无身份者，也不存在正式的雇佣记录，队伍里的无身份者都是Illusion利用了一些漏洞作为临时工雇佣的，档案随时可以删除，不用担心留下什么问题。  
得到了肯定的答复后，白恒并没有把阿言的尸体带离工厂区，他叫上了千辰，自己用白布包裹着阿言的尸体，来到了停泊悬浮艇用的船坞那里，然后将尸体直接丢进了宛如白色石碑构筑的森林间漆黑的深渊中。  
“在聚落里，我们都是这么处理尸体的。”他说，“这里根本没有多余的空间可以建造墓地，我们也没能力火葬，所以把死掉的人都交给了这个城市的基盘，我的父母，阿言的父母，全都是这样的。”  
那下面，工厂区的深处，比自动原料工厂更深的地方，是着结构体都市最基础的结构——“基底工程基盘”，据说那里的纳米机械会收集所有能接触的“材料”，将其分解，再将其变为维持这个都市结构的材料，生活在工厂区聚落的无身份者认为这样处理自己的尸体是最好的，他们出生，成长，这个城市里没有任何资料记载他们的存在，而在死亡之后，他们会称为城市的 一部分。  
直到最后，阿言也依旧是个无身份者，所以，白恒以无身份者的方式将他埋葬。  
“千辰。”然后，白恒突然说，“接下来的事情就交给你了。”  
“咦？”千辰茫然地看着眼前的男人，一时并不明白他在说什么。  
“我说过要带他们离开这个地方，到上面去，到照得到阳光的地方去。”白恒看着工厂区的“天空”——那横亘在两个世界之间的隔离层，“但是，和我约好的人已经全部都不再了，所以我已经没有离开的理由了。”  
“你在说什么啊，老大。”千辰试着想要露出“这种玩笑不好笑”的表情，但脸上的肌肉只是抽动了一下，看起来比较像是在哭，“就算……就算你真的这么想，也应该有更合适的人选吧……我……我的年龄在队里可是倒数的啊……”  
“当初决定把队伍分成两个小队时，阿龙和罗琳娜都认为你更适合担任队长，我觉得这已经足够了，和年龄无关，你有带领别人的才能。”白恒看了一眼依旧戴在无名指上的戒指，“你不像我，没有人支撑的话，就完全不知道该往哪里走。”  
“这种事……我……”千辰已经很久没有这么茫然无措了，他甚至不知道该说些什么好，而白恒却抬起头来看着他。  
“那个时候，你第一次站在我面前的时候，虽然我对你说‘我不收毛都没长齐的小鬼’，你还是在站在那里，一点都不退缩地盯着我的眼睛，那个时候我就知道，如果有谁真的能爬出这个鬼地方的话，那一定是你。”  
那个时候……千辰也记得，他已经找了所有还在招人的雇佣兵队伍，他不想去那种专门做偷鸡摸狗买卖的地方，但是稍微像样点的，都不接受他这种没有战斗经验的小鬼，白恒这边是他能找到的最后一支队伍了，他不想退却，也不能退却。  
白恒拍了拍千辰的肩膀，他的手掌很大，非常有力，让千辰觉得如此沉重。  
这种事一点都不公平。他很想这么抱怨，但他至今为止的人生，好像从来就和公平两个字搭上过关系，所以千辰什么都没有说，白恒的脚步声渐渐远去，船坞空无一人，他就这么一直站着。  
“你看起来真像只被抛弃的小狗。”楚飞羽不知道何时出现在他背后，他前几天和警察一起离开后就再也没回来，还以为暂时不会看到他了，结果就这么带着和当下千辰的心情完全不合拍的散漫表情走了过来，从船坞的栏杆往外探头看了看说，“结果真的就把尸体这么丢下去了？”。  
“嗯。”千辰老老实实的回答，真的开口，他发现自己意外还挺平静的，“据说住在这里的人都这么干。”  
“唔……”楚飞羽依旧看着那片漆黑的深渊，然后突然说，“他决定留在下街，做公司在这里的下线人员。”  
这是在说白恒吗？千辰发了会呆，然后听到楚飞羽又说：“那你准备怎么样呢。”  
千辰抬起头来，看到那个男人半倚在栏杆上，似笑非笑地看着自己。  
“什么准备怎么办？”千辰反问。  
“那男人决定按照你们老大——前老大给的申请，给你们存活的所有人成为他私人武装部队成员的资格，虽然现在只剩下十三个人，就算加上那个小姑娘也只有十四人，但人员是可以补充的，所以要不要接受，就看你的意思了。”  
“看我的意思？”千辰干笑了一声，“问问每个人的意见不是也行吗？”  
“就是他们说‘看你的意思’。”楚飞羽的话让千辰呆在了原地，半晌没能做出反应，看到他这个样子，男人发出了一声嗤笑，“虽然你好像认为自己是被抛弃了，但是还有人害怕着被你抛弃哟。”  
被看穿了。  
千辰突然觉得自己非常的可笑，可笑至极。  
他一直觉得自己在被抛弃，被自己的双亲，被阳子，被白恒，但是却从未想过，反过来的可能性，自己难道不是也一直都在抛弃别人吗。  
“有烟吗？”他看向楚飞羽。  
楚飞羽从上衣口袋里拿出的烟盒并不是自动贩卖机里卖的那种，从里面抽出的烟也不是常见的实心压缩棒造型，而是千辰只在电影和广告里看到过的，那种高档的卷纸烟。他递了一支给千辰，示意他叼在嘴里，然后又从口袋里摸出一个小小的金属方盒，咔哒一声打开了盒盖，一朵小小的火苗从盒子里窜出，刚刚好可以点燃纸烟。  
不过抽起来的方法倒是和廉价烟没什么太大区别，只是多了一股浓郁的不知道什么香草的味道，还有股清香的回味，不像廉价烟这么呛人。  
“我还是第一次抽这种高级货呢。”千辰发出了自嘲的笑声。  
“很可惜，不是什么高级货，只是普通的香烟，实际上比自动贩卖机那种也贵好不了多少，真的贵的是这个东西。”楚飞羽甩了下手里的小方盒子，“因为现在只有手工制作，结果打火机反而更贵重一些了。”  
“那个东西要多少钱。”千辰只是随口好奇地问问。  
楚飞羽报了一个数字，让下街长大的年轻人吓得差点被烟呛到。  
那笔钱几乎和他从阳子那里得到的“遗产”差不多了，对于下街居民来说，那是可以过上十几年不愁吃喝清闲日子，或者足以开家自己的店的巨款，但是那只能买楚飞羽手里的一个打火机。  
而楚飞羽甚至并不是A级市民，他是B级市民，只不过身为唐正铭的私人保镖，他的收入比一般B级市民高一些。  
“我决定了。”千辰看着手里的烟，说出来其实一开始就完全没有什么考虑余地的答案，“我要继续往上爬，我要还清爸爸欠下的债务，拿回我自己的户籍，还要在核心区买房子，成为B级市民。”  
“真是了不起的决心。”楚飞羽颇为阴阳怪气地说道，但是他的语气听起来又好像是真的在夸奖千辰，所以千辰决定不理他。  
“还有罗琳娜也好，小满也好，罗伊也好，阿龙和勇介……队伍里的其他人，还有我未来可能出现的队友，只要我能做到，他们的梦想我会努力去实现的。”千辰认真地说着，他预计会遭到楚飞羽的嘲笑，却感觉到有一只手放到了自己的头顶，轻轻地揉了揉。  
他愣住了。  
“你会成为好队长的。”楚飞羽似乎没注意到自己的举动对千辰造成了多大的冲击，他也从烟盒里抽出一支烟来，但是却没用打火机，而是叼在嘴里凑到千辰正抽着的那支烟边，就这样引燃了它。  
所以有这么几秒钟，他们的距离如此之近，近到千辰能看到楚飞羽纤长睫毛下漆黑的眼睛，近到能感觉到薄薄的衬衫下烫人的体温。  
一直到楚飞羽叼着烟离开了船坞，一直到那支卷烟落下的烟灰烫到千辰的手指，他才如梦初醒般地回过神来，把那支烟塞进嘴里狠狠吸了一下，强迫自己冷静一点。  
之前发生的事情占据了他所有的注意力，所以他还以为在那一场翻云覆雨之后，他对楚飞羽那种奇怪的悸动已经消失了呢，结果……这不是还在吗？而且重新意识到的时候，似乎还变本加厉了？刚才楚飞羽凑过来的时候，他差点心脏停跳。  
“这可……一点都不妙啊……”千辰呢喃着，然后又笑出了声，“算了……走一步算一步吧。”  
他这么想着，心情慢慢好了起来。


End file.
